Harry Potter y el Principe de la Sangre Mezclada
by Mesouki
Summary: Continuación de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix(el original). Si leístes el libro de Rowling leelo y manda reviews (con ideas, asi lo hacemos un poco entre todos)
1. Llegada con sorpresas

Harry Potter y el Príncipe de la Sangre Mezclada  
  
Bueno holaa soy Mesouki y esta es la historia de Harry Potter 6, en el Presente, continuación de la Orden del Fénix de JKR (Rowling, la ídola creadora).  
Verán, este es mi primer fic, asi q talvez no sea tan bueno al comienzo, pero espero recibir reviews asi me critican y puedo mejorar!! Todavia no he decidido cuál sera la pareja principal pero estoy seguro de que no va a ser Harry/Cho (apestan; JKR dijo q los termino porque no iban de ninguna forma). Draco NO se va a quedar con ninguna Gryffindor. Asi de simple. JKR dijo que de ninguna manera podia ser con Hermione , y yo creo que tampoco con el resto.No prometo nada, solo que va a haber como mínimo una pareja asi que veremos.. ;) Bueno basta de palabrerío y a ver como empiezo...

**Capítulo 1: Llegada con sorpresas**  
  
¡HARRY! - bramó Tío Vernon - ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! Las cosas nunca cambiarían en Privet Drive, pese a que las discusiones y los griteríos entre los adolecentes de esa casa, Dudley y Harry, y los adultos, Vernon y Petunia Dursley fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para comenzar una avalancha. -Ya voy... - dijo Harry- esperen que termine de alimentar a mi lechuza...- continuó diciendo, pero fue interrumpido: -¡YA!- gritó Tía Petunia- ¡Hay algo.... - su voz se apago un poco- ...eh...para tí! ¡Es la segunda en el mes!  
Aunque habían pasado 2 semanas desde el fin del año lectivo en Howgarts, Harry ya tenía ganas de largarse de su "hogar". Pero sabía que no debía irse, de modo que no les dijo a sus amigos que lo pasaran a buscar ni nada de eso, no quería ilusionarse antes de tiempo. Ese día había recibido una nota de Ron que decía que no sabía cuando podría ir a visitarlo, pero Harry no sabia si "visitarlo" significaba ir a La Madriguera, la sensasional casa de Ron, o a Grimmauld Place, cuartel general de la "rden del Fénix.  
  
Entonces recordó. Grimmauld Place. La ex- casa de su ex-padrino, Sirius Black, ahora muerto. Harry se mostró muy melancólico por aquello y, pese a que estaba desgarrado por dentro, descargaba todo su odio con sus tíos y su primo.  
  
Pero todos esos tristes pensamientos se disipaban cuando pensaba en reunirse con sus amigos. Talvez en unos días tuviera alguna noticia de Dumbledore que le dijera que alfin podría largarse de ese maldito lugar e ir a pasar el resto del verano con ellos, sus únicos seres queridos.  
Pero aún debería quedarse allí, como le había dicho Dumbledore por correo muggle tan solo 20 minutos despues de haber llegado a Privet Drive.  
  
-----------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Completamente deprimido, Harry subía lentamente las escaleras de su casa tirando del baúl y la jaula de Hedwig, su lechuza. Llegó al dormitorio más pequeño de la casa, lo único de allí que no odiaba (porque era pura y exclusivamente de él), y comenzo el aburrido y deprimente trabajo de desempacar. Salieron libros, túnicas, medias, chascos, Alimento de lechuzas, Ranas de chocolate, Grageas de todos los sabores, un libro con fotos, ingredientes de pociones y materiales raros, el falsoscopio de Ron, la capa para hacerse invisible de su padre, el Mapa del Merodeador y un marco y unos trozos de vidrio que debían ser de un espejo. De inmediato recordó porque lo había roto. La ira incontenida por la pérdida de su padrino. Pero ahora se arrrpentía de haberlo lanzado con fuerza, hubiera sido un gran complemento para hablar con Hermione sin tener que salir de los cuartos...  
  
Entonces se le ocurrió utilizar el encantamiento reparador, sacó la varita que siempre llevaba bajo la túnica (ahora en los vaqueros) y gritó: -¡Repa..!- y entonces se dijo a si mismo: - Idiota, sábes que no debes hacer magia hasta ser mayor de edad...- y metió la varita lentamente en los vaqueros.  
  
Metió cada uno de los pedazos del espejo, hasta el más pequeño, en una bolsa de papel y lo guardó en su armario, colgó las túnicas, guardó las medias en el cajón, las grageas y las ranas en la tabla suelta del suelo y los libros, el falsoscopio y los materiales en otro cajón. Cuando se disponía a guardar el Mapa, escuchó que alguien le decía del otro lado de la puerta: -Toma - era Tía Petunia, y en ese instante se abrió la puerta, y le dió una bandeja a Harry - come ahora, pasare a retirar los platos en diez minutos - Harry observó con asco la comida que le dejaba su Tía: Bacon quemado, frijoles y los restos de unos zapallitos que alguien (seguramente Dudley) había dejado sin terminar.  
  
Con furia, cerró la pueta de un portazo, colocó la bandeja sobre su escritorio y se dispuso a comer. Cuando terminó, se dijo: - Seguro que allí viene la Tía- y, efectivamente, su tía abrió la puerta, la cruzó y dijo: - Dame la bandeja- Harry se la dió- Adiós. Cerraré con llave hasta la hora de la cena.- Y cerró la puerta. A lo lejos se oyó un timbrazo (seguramente Piers o Malcom, buscando a Dudley). Harry maldijo por lo bajo mientras su tía se iba y se dispuso a terminar de desempacar. Tomó el Mapa del Merodeador pero no lo guardó, lo estiró sobre su escritorio y se puso a pensar que estaría haciendo cada uno de los que se quedaban en el verano en Hogwarts: Filch, el celador, Hagrid y Dumbledore.  
  
Filch seguramente estaría limpiando los restos de las fiestas de fin de curso en cada sala común, y Harry recordó con nostalgia que el no había asistido a la de su casa.  
  
Luego se imaginó a Hagrid alimentando a Grawp, su hermano gigante y se rió al imaginarse a Hagrid corriendo de una lado a otro mientras había una mano que lo trataba de aplastar.  
  
Y entonces, cuando se disponía a imaginarse que haría Dumbledore, se escucharon pasos en la escalera, luego en el pasillo. No era un paso tranquilo, al contrario, parecía que fuera a proposito que harían ruido. Se escucho nuevamente el cerrojo de su puerta, pero no se oyo el ruido de las bisagras. Harry comenzo a tomar su varita, pero la puerta se abrió de un portazo. Tío Vernon estaba allí, y sostenía algo en la mano. Abrió y cerro varias veces la boca, pero Harry le espetó: - ¿Que sucede?- Su tío no respondió de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo, no habló, solo frunció el ceño, miró lo que tenía en la mano y , sin dejar de mirarlo: - Esto - tembló ligeramente - llegó por correo. Es sobre... tu... anormalidad.- acabó con dramatismo. Harry se detuvo a pensar: ¿Quien demonios le enviaría una carta por correo muggle a él? - Luego Tío Vernon dijo: - estaba anotado que lo recibieras a esta hora, exactamente: 16 horas, 32minutos con 35 segundos- Y entonces dejó la carta sobre el armario, dió media vuelta y se fue.  
  
Harry, asustado, miró a quien iba dirigida: Señor Harry James Potter, Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging, Surrey. No había error posible. La dió vuelta y vio que decia...  
  
RTE: Señor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, El caldero chorreante, Londres.  
  
Suspiró aliviado, abrió el sobre, sacó la carta, cerró los ojos, la desdobló sobre el Mapa del Merodeador y comenzó a leer. 


	2. Discusiones y encuentros inesperados

Capítulo 2 : Discusiones y encuentros inesperados  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Utilizo el correo muggle debido a que el medio habitual, osea la lechuza puede estar siendo vigilada. Creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto en mi despacho, pero me tomo el atrevimiento de recordartelo: Debes pasar unos días en la casa de tus tíos antes de irte a La Madriguera, aunque también podria ser a Grimmauld Place.  
  
Cuidado, Voldemort está suelto y irá detras de ti. Si REALMENTE es necesario podrás utilizar la magia, pero recuerda, solo en casos de extrema gravedad. Avísame mediante el espejo que te dio Sirius de cualquier suceso importante que creas que debo saber. Y recuerda: NO USES LAS LECHUZAS.  
Por otra parte, estamos seguros que Voldemort no sabe aún la totalidad de la profecía. Por ello te ruego que, cada noche antes de dormir, vacíes tu mente de todo pensamiento y emoción. Este año estudiarás, desde luego Oclumancia, pero te la dictaré yo. Además tomarás clases de Legeremancia. Aún no he decidido quien te enseñará.  
Olvidé mencionar que has heredado de Sirius su casa, su dinero (está en la bóveda 711 de Gringotts) y todas sus pertenencias. Ahora están a mi cuidado, pero cuando desees las veremos. Espero que esté tiempo que pases en tu hogar sea lo mas placentero posible. Hablaremos pronto.  
  
Suerte,  
Prof. Dumbledore  
  
P.D. : Tus amigos no podrán escribirte, pero aún asi te mandan saludos  
  
Harry releyó varias veces la carta antes de gritar - ¡Ahí va! ¡Otra vez ALERTA PERMANENTE! ¡Me parece que se cuidarme solo! - Harry se quedó pensativo, y, igual que el año pasado, sintió esa situación de injusticia que había sentido el año pasado:  
  
- ¡Yo he hecho cosas que nadie ha hecho! - y por su menten volvieron a pasar Quirrell y el espejo de Erised, Riddle y el basilisco, Sirius y los dementores, Cedric Diggory muerto en el suelo del cementerio mientras precenciaba el regreso de Voldemort, y... el arco de la cámara de la muerte, en el Departamento de Misterios. Luego se dió cuenta que volvía a tener esa actitud que Hermione le había reprochado, y se dijo a si mismo: - Basta ya, no es mi culpa ni la de ellos no poder comunicarme...  
  
Pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo que si era por culpa suya.  
  
¡Maldición! ¡No debí haber roto el espejo! - A continuación se sentó en la cama y recordó a sus amigos con nostalgia, e intentó librar su mente de las emociones, como le habían indicado Snape y Dumbledore.  
  
Fue en vano, Harry estaba demasiado cargado con una mezcla de emociones: ira, tristeza, desesperanza... Pero antes de poder decir algo más, las fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó dormido.  
  
-Pero talvez pasar unas semanas no sea tan terrible- pensó Harry al día siguiente de haber meditado acerca de la carta- Luego veré a Hermione y a Ron- Y una fugaz sonrisa cruzó sus labios.  
  
Que equivocado estaba. Sus tíos aprovecharon cada segundo que tuvieron para hacerle la vida imposible, y cuando Harry pensó que las cosas no podrían ir peor, empeoraron. Sus tíos no hacían nada para hacerle la vida más facil. Harry pensó que si les decía que tendría que irse antes, ellos se alegrarían. Pero cuando se los dijo ellos solo le dijeron:  
  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Con que te irás antes eh? ¿Y a ti quién te ha dado permiso? - dijo Tío Vernon  
  
- Pues... - Harry dudó unos instantes - Mi padrino - acabó, pero sintió un pinchazo de tristeza  
  
-¿Ah si? Pues yo no he visto que haya llegado ninguna lechuza ultimamente... - dijo su tío en voz baja.  
  
- Es que, para tu información, nosotros los magos tenemos... - dudó nuevamente - otros metodos más seguros para comunicarnos que una simple lechuza...  
  
-¡¿AH SI?! -bramó Vernon, no porque Harry hubiera dicho algo ofensivo, sino por la alusión a la magia ¡Demuéstralo niño! - su rostro estaba rojo y tenso de ira  
  
-Mira, a ti no te importará, pero lord Voldemort, sí, el que mató a mis padres, está suelto, pensé que lo recordarían, pero no...- Harry se detuvo, respiro hondo y le dijo con frialdad - ¿No se te ocurrió que Voldemort podría seguir a la lechuza para encontrarme?  
  
Harry los miró furioso, pero parecía que ellos no habían tomado en cuenta esa posibilidad. Luego de unos tediosos segundos de silencio en los que Harry y Vernon se fulminaban con la mirada, Petunia dijo en un susurro: No, no lo habíamos pensado - Petunia se paró en seco, tomó aire y preguntó: ¿No sería más simple enviarte...? ¿como era que se llamaban? ¿Desmembradores? ¡Ah no! Dementores... eso es... ¿No sería más simple enviarte dementores del mismo modo que el verano pasado?  
  
Harry no les había comentado absolutamente nada acerca de la profecía, ni de que la persona que les había enviado los dementores había sido su profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Dolores Umbridge. "Pero eso no les importa" pensó Harry. Por ello les dijo:  
  
-No, no puede. Me quiere matar en persona - El rostro de Tía Petunia se tensó, pero a Harry no le importó, y siguió - Es porque yo soy peligroso para él. Soy el único que puede acabarlo. ¡El único!, ¿oyeron?  
  
Harry miró con ira a sus tíos. Estaba pasándole lo mismo que le había sucedido el año pasado pero esta vez con ellos. No le importó en lo más mínimo. "Aqui no está Hermione para regañarme" pensó. No supo si se lo imaginó, pero en ese instante, su tía abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si se preguntara si era cierto.  
  
-Ah - dijo Vernon - Ah - suspiró, y dijo - Bien, apúrate para averiguar cuando te puedes largar de esta casa, porque si tu quieres quedarte no es mi problema, pero yo quiero que te vayas. ¿Oíste?  
  
Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.  
  
¿QUÉ? ¿ACASO TÚ PIENSAS QUE PREFIERO ESTAR AQUI ANTES QUE CON MIS AMIGOS? ¡ME LARGARÍA YA MISMO SI PUDIERA! ¡YO...  
  
Pero Tía Petunia dijo con un hilo de voz: - pero... sabes que debes quedarte aqui porque...  
  
¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO! ¡PUEDES...! ¡APARTA ESA COSA DE MÍ!  
  
Harry, al igual que el año pasado con Dudley, sacó la varita y le apuntó directo al corazón a Vernon. Tomando palabras que él había oido antes le espetó: - Dame una razón y te juro que lo haré -  
  
Vernon abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Petunia dijo: Basta Harry. Por favor. - no era un tono de súplica, ni de petición, era más que nada una orden.  
  
Pero Harry ya se iba hacia las escaleras y desaparecía hacia su cuarto.  
  
Los días siguientes fueron, como Harry esperaba, los más terribles que había vivido en Privet Drive. Como una vez había odio de alguien, la indiferencia hace mas daño que el odio declarado. Y con eso Harry supo definir la reacción de los Dursley: "espero que se large pronto" le oyó decir a Dudley. Esos días Harry aprovechó para vagar por los paseos y las calles que había en su barrio, pero siempre durante la noche, de modo que a los Dursley no les molestaba. Ya no necesitaba recolectar diarios en los tachos de basura, debido a que su principal preocupación ya no era que la gente se enterara del regreso de Voldemort. A él lo único que le ocupaba mucho tiempo en su mente era volver con sus amigos. Pero no había tenido novedades de ellos ni de Dumbledore, (ni del mundo mágico a decir verdad) desde la carta muggle del Director de Howgarts.  
  
Como tenía mucho tiempo libre y practicamente nada que hacer leía sus libros de los años anteriores, incluyendo varios tomos de una enciclopedia de maleficios que Sirius y Lupin le habían obsequiado el año pasado. Tal vez fuera porque tenía un aburrimiento desmeserado, pero Harry notó que los libros eran muchisimo más interesantes leyendolos tranquilo en la cama que tirado en el suelo de la sala común, a las 2 de la mañana. Y pensar que el año pasado se habían pasado horas y horas en la sala común estudiando...  
  
...  
  
¿ESTUDIANDO? Pero... ¡las notas de los exámenes! - exclamó Harry - Me olvidé de los exámenes...  
  
Se puso a pensar, y recordó que Dean Thomas había preguntado algo acerca de las notas... y le había respondido McGonagall, diciéndole a toda la clase que se los entregarían en Julio, justo antes de su cumpleaños. - Bien - dijo Harry para sí mismo - no me preocuparé aún, debido a que falta un poco para eso todavía... - pero de repente e inconsientemente se puso a recordar como le había ido en cada examen - no... no quiero - se dijo, luego de unos instantes de ensimismamiento, soltó una risotada y recordó lo que le había dicho Phineas Nigellus ese día en Grimmauld Place: "primera señal de locura: hablar contigo mismo" - Pero yo no estoy loco - y recordó entonces lo que le dijo Seamus Finnigan cuando estaban peleados porque él no le creía, "No quiero compartir cuarto con él, está loco" - se volvió a reir fuertemente. Ese momento quiso despejarse de los pensamientos que lo agobiaban, entonces decidió ir a pasear por las calles.  
  
Privet drive le gustaba a Harry nada más de noche, porque ocasionalmente ocurría algo que valiera la pena. Pero pensó que no era un día para Dementores, no... no podía ser... Automáticamente se fijó si tenía la varita, y la encontró en el bolsillo de los vaqueros remendados de Dudley.  
  
Harry se encontraba paseando por la avenida Magnolia, cuando nuevamente, por enésima vez, se cruzó con la pandilla de Dudley, pero no lo vieron. Harry se sentó en un seto de una casa para hacer tiempo pero la pandilla ni reparó en el caundo pasaron por allí...  
  
Idiotas - musitó Harry - ni creo que me vieran ni que estuviera a medio metro de ellos...  
  
Y entonces volvió a la acera, pero en ese instante una voz ronca y medio forzada que provenía de atrás dijo:  
  
- Pero yo si puedo verte, Potter...  
  
...  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
Hoooolassss a todos los que estaís siguiendo la historia y a los que recien empiezan!!  
Antes que nada quiero aclarar que: NO me olvidé del Flashback que está en el capítulo 1, debido a que la historia es así, introducción de un futuro cercano (solo 2 semanas), y luego F-back. A partir de ahí, todo para adelante! Creo que al final del capitulo 3 o del 4 estaremos a la altura del inicio del capítulo 1. Disculpen si es medio incómodo, pero me salió asi!   
  
Con repecto al capítulo:  
  
Jejejejeje , disculpen, pero me parece que le estoy tomando el gusto a esto de terminar un capítulo con suspenso, de verdad, me gusta mucho. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este otro cap, talvez no tan trabajado, porque tuve menos tiempo (en mi escuela el año se divide en cuatrimestres, y a fin de cada uno nos toman exámenes finales, asi que estoy trabajando duro), pero aún así he encontrado tiempo para hacelo. Es un capítulo de relleno, porque lo importante ocurre en los siguientes... asi que quedense tranquilos que va a haber mejores hechos en los futuros capítulos.  
Tal vez estarán decepcionados con la carta de Dumbledore pero como bien sabemos, él es precavido, entonces todo lo que hace lo hace por alguna razón. No voy a dar mas detalles con respecto a eso. Yo dije antes que iba a dejar las cosas claras, pero bueno, para él lo están.  
  
Tampoco daré detalles con repecto a "ese personaje" del final... ovbio que pueden preguntar en los reviews, no hay problema, bah, mejor asi se lo que piensan que puede pasar y quien es "ese" ... jaja XD...  
  
Supongo que el capítulo 3 estará arriba mas o menos para entre el día 12 y 16 de julio.  
  
Detalles de traducción: yo leí unos fanfics de otras personas y vi que a los exámenes que se rinden en 5to año se los llama TIMOS. Con repecto a eso yo se que en ingles son los OWLs (ondinary wizarding level o algo así). Mi libro está impreso en España (más exactamente en Villatuerta, Navarra), y es la traducción para Argentina, pero se los llama MHB (matrículas de Honor en Brujería). Como verán, he tenido especial cuidado de no ponerles nombre, aunque me ayudaría muchísimo que alguien me pudiera explicar esto o darme alguna pista en un review o por mail. Les aviso para que no tengamos problemas .  
  
Bueno me tengo que ir despidiendo, pero espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! see ya! ...  
  
...  
  
Si, si, tranquilos no me olvidé de los Reviews: solo hay un detalle, que los que no actualizaron el review tienen el mismo comentario que al final del capítulo 1 (actualizado) bye!

Anita Puelma: ehhhh!! mi primera reviewera! jajaja bueno gracias por los elogios, y sí, quedate tranquila que Dumbledore le va a dejar las cosas BIEN claras con lo que le va a decir. Nos vemos!  
  
Ithae: Hey gracias por los elogios y por lo del defecto de aceptar reviews firmados... te juro que si no me advertías ni cuenta me daba jajaja. prometo actualizar pronto, asi que date una vuelta! bye!

Sacralo: En cuanto a lo de la info del sexto, yo te digo que ya lo sabía y que se algunas más como podrás ver más arriba. ( igual gracias por avisar) ya dije actualizaré pronto asi q ven a ver seguido! see ya!

Tina Thomas : bueno gracias por los elogios. Me alegra oír que alguien que ha estudiado español pueda entenderlo! Me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo! sigue esperando x actualizaciones! nos vemos!

GaRrY: Gracias amigo. te juro que seguiré! nos vemos!

Sara fénix Black: Pues sí, el nombre es por lo que dijo JKR. Aunque aún no tengo bien claros todos los detalles de la historia, voy a tener en cuenta las teorías del sexto que nos "dio" JKR... Tengo algunas ideas acerca de todo lo que dijo, no quiero que se me escape ningún detalle... claro que con mi toque personal... Espero no haberte desilusionado con la carta de Dumbledore, pero no había mucho que decir... por carta. No te adelanto nada más. nos vemos!

Nelly Esp: Graciasss espero que te haya gustado el segundo, si no el tercero te adelanto que a mi juicio está DEMASIADO mejor que éste...

Fecha para el capítulo III: entre el 16/7 y el 20/7 del 2004... ¡A esperar se ha dicho! bye!


	3. Guardia Nocturna

**Capítulo 3: Guardia nocturna**  
  
- Pero yo sí puedo verte, Potter...  
  
...  
  
Harry se detuvo. Se había imaginado que alguien le decía que sí podía verlo... - Que absurdo - pensó. Al dar un paso más oyó la misma voz ronca; no se la había imaginado.  
  
¿Que pasa, Potter? ¿Es que no me has oído? ¡Potter! - repitió la voz - Date vuelta de una vez...  
  
Harry, temblando de pies a cabeza, giró lentamente. No vió a nadie. "Estoy loco - pensó nuevamente - Seamus tenía razón" - Volvió a girar, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y dió un paso más.  
  
¡POTTER!  
  
Harry se asustó, sintió como el cuerpo se le enfriaba como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría. Entonces, giró, esta vez bruscamente. Otra vez nadie. Seguía con las manos en los bolsillos. Luego de mirar atentamente la calle, en donde había un auto estacionado, dijo para sí mismo: Bah, otra vez me imaginé que... - pero dejó la frase a medio concluír porque la voz lo interrumpió - No, no te has imaginado nada, soy real. - Harry frunció el ceño - ¿Ah sí? Pues yo no te veo - contestó.  
  
- Bueno eso es porque no... - comenzó la voz, pero Harry adivinó lo que se proponía:  
  
- ...porque no hay suficiente luz? - preguntó Harry sacando la varita, pero no esperó la respuesta - Bueno, ¡eso es solucionable! _¡Lumos!_  
  
¡NO! - Gritó la voz. La calle, las casas, la acera, el coche y todo lo demás se llenaron de una imponente luminosidad.  
  
Harry quedó encandilado por la cegadora luz. Cuando pudo volver a ver bien, no vió nada más que lo mismo que había visto antes. Harry gritó: ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTÁ ALLÍ? - nuevamente no esperó respuesta. Impertérrito, exclamó:  
  
_-¡Aparecium!  
_  
Hubo un destello grande de luz naranja, pero cunado desapareció, la voz ronca comenzó a reir mucho. Cuando se calló exclamó - con un encantamiento aparecedor no me haré visible... me sorprendes, Potter. Teniendo esa capa tan magnífica, ¿no se te ocurre que la gente también puede hacerse invisible?  
  
Harry no pudo haber haberse sentido más idiota - "claro - pensó - tiene razón... ¿pero cómo sabe lo de la capa?..." Sin embargo preguntó: ¿Y porqué no te haces visible entonces?  
  
La voz dijo: - Porque me había tentado con la idea de darte una sorpresa. Bueno, me haré visible, pero apaga por favor la varita, que me estoy encandilando.  
  
Nox - susurró Harry - Ya está. - pero aún así no bajó la varita, la tenía apuntada hacia donde provenía la voz.  
  
Entonces, con el último vestigio de luz, vió de quien se trataba.  
  
¡USTED! ¡Me he pegado un susto de muerte por culpa suya, profesor!  
  
Entonces de la oscuridad comenzaron a aparecer unas piernas, una tenía una pata de palo. Luego apareció el pecho , los brazos y la cabeza de un hombre que estaba vestido con una túnica andrajosa. Alastor Moody se le acercaba con un suave rengueo. Sonrió a Harry y luego dijo: - Hola, Potter. Me alegro de verte - Moody estaba igual que siempre, con su cara repleta de cicatrices, con la nariz sin el pedazo que un mortífago, le había arrancado, y tenía un ojo normal y el otro de un tono azul eléctrico, que giraba en todas direcciones. - Veo que aún no has perdido esa rara costumbre de llamarme profesor, pero lo que más me sorprende es que aún sigas dando vueltas por las calles, sobretodo cuando sabes que el Imnombrable ha regresado. Yo tampoco ha perdido la costumbre, a decir verdad, de decir Imnombrable, pese a que puedo pronunciar Voldemort sin ningún problema. - Harry le sonrió - Bueno, Potter, ¿Como has estado estos días?  
  
Harry no supo que constestar, pero dijo "Bien", pese a que eso no era exactamente lo que sentía.  
  
Moody le sonrió. - No mientas, Potter. Soy experto en Legeremancia, como deberías saber. Bueno sé que tienes ganas de tener novedades de tus amigos. - Harry asintió - Bueno ellos están bien. Los he visitado en sus casas. Aunque me parece que mi aspecto asustó un poco a los señores Granger, todo ha salido como lo hemos planeado - Harry ya iba a preguntar con quien había planeado eso, cuando Moody continuó - Ya sabes que aún debes quedarte en tu casa, ¿no? - Harry asintió nuevamente - Bien, me lo imaginaba, pero por las dudas... ya sabes, es mi trabajo. Bien - dijo, y dió una palmada con sus nudosas manos - aún no se que día te irás de casa de tus tíos, Dumbledore no me lo informó. Pero le llamó la atención que no le hubieras preguntado mediante ese magnífico espejo. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?  
  
Harry sabía la repuesta, y quería explicarse - Lo rompí. No fue a propósito, desde luego. Lo lanzé al fondo del baúl el día que... que... - respiró hondo y continuó - el día que Sirius murió. Pero no pude repararlo, porque, ya sabe usted, no podemos utilizar la magia fuera de...  
  
Pero se paró en seco. El había realizado magia hacía unos minutos. Los encantamientos que utilizó le asegurarían la expulsión de Howgarts.  
  
Pero Moody parecía que le había leido la mente, porque cuando Harry subió la vista hacia él, le sonreía. - Potter - dijo - te quería advertir que, con respecto a esa regla que la Confederación Internacional de Magos implementó, el estatuto del secreto... bueno la cosa es que con esto de Voldemort libre los han autorizado a realizar magia afuera de...  
  
Pero Harry no esperó más. Sonriendo abiertamente gritó: _¡Accio!_  
  
Esperó, y luego de unos 15 segundos, apareció volando la bolsa que contenía el espejo. Lo abrió cuidadosamente sobre el suelo y gritó apurado: _¡Reparo!  
_  
Inmediatamente el espejo se recompuso. Dió unos pasos para atrás para contemplarlo y vovió a gritar: _¡Accio!  
_  
El espejo fue a sus manos. Moody le dirigió una mirada severa ¬¬, pero no dijo nada. Harry pensó que se había pasado de la raya, pero no le importó. Miró al espejo y se vió reflejado. Entonces dijo "Albus Dumbledore". El espejo brilló un poco, tembló y luego se quedó tal como estaba. Pero un instante después, el rostro del director de Howgarts apareció en él  
  
¡Harry! - dijo Dumbledore - Me alegro de verte. Espero que estés pasando bien los días con tus tíos... Bueno, me sorprendía que no me visitaras al espejo, pensé que te querías vengar de mí - Harry rió - Bien me alegra que no sea así. ¿Está por allí Ojoloco?  
  
- Aqui estoy - dijo Moody - ya he cumplido la misión. Ahora acompañaré a Potter a su casa.  
  
- Gracias - dijo Dumbledore sonriendo - Bien me tengo que ir. Escucha Harry - dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico - Ten a mano el espejo en un rato así hablamos luego, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Adiós, Potter - musitó Moody cuando llegaron al número 4 de Privet Drive 10 minutos después - Nos veremos pronto, espero.  
  
Igualmente - dijo Harry. Moody le dirigió una breve sonrisa y luego, con una vuelta de su capa desapareció. - Bien, es hora de actuar - dijo, mirando la puerta de la casa. A continuación miró a los costados como si alguien lo pudiera estar vigilando. No vió a nadie. Se sonrió a si mismo y luego en voz baja farfulló: _¡Alohomora!  
_  
La puerta hizo un ¡clic!, entonces Harry empujó la puerta hacia adentro, encontrandose con sus tíos y su primo los cuales estaban sentados a la mesa. No se preocupó por guardar la varita.  
  
Escuchó que Dudley le decía a su madre : - ¡Tengo frío! - Pero apenas lo vieron entrar todos dirigieron la vista hacia él.  
  
Harry levantó automaticamente la varita y apuntó a la chimenea.  
  
Inmediatamente, su tío se paró y dijo: -¡Guarda YA eso! - pero Harry se limitó a sonreir - "no" respondió fríamente.  
  
A continuación se sentó en el sillón que estaba más cerca del fuego y gritó _¡Incendio!  
_  
Sus tíos lo miraron incrédulos, Dudley incluso con miedo. Pero Harry sonrió y dijo: ¿No era que tenías frío, Dud? Ah, les advierto que no tengo hambre. Adiós  
  
Harry subió de tres en tres escalones la escalera que se dirigía hacia el segundo piso, entró a su habitación y se tiró sobre su cama sonriendo. Luego se puso a pensar todas las cosas que podría hacer con la magia.  
  
Cuando iba por la enésima vez que se imaginaba a Dudley hechizado por el maleficio Imperius, escuchó una voz que le decía: Harry Potter - y luego sintió como el espejo vibraba. Lo sacó de su campera y se encontró de cara con el director de Hogwarts.  
  
Hola profesor - dijo Harry.  
  
Hola Harry - le respondió Dumbledore - bien estoy muy ocupado - pero quiero advertirte que te podrás ir de la casa de tus tíos en unos días. Recibirás la fecha en unos días por correo muggle ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Sí, profesor - dijo Harry  
  
Ah y otra cosa, Harry - dijo Dumbledore - te he podido autorizar a realizar magia, pero por favor no la realizes enfrente de otros muggles más que tus tios, ¿entendido?  
  
Si - respondió - ¿quién es el nuevo ministro?  
  
Aun no lo hemos decidido en el Wizengamot. Pero supongo que para mediados de Julio ya estará resuelto.  
  
Harry se quedó callado, pero una duda surgió en su cabeza y preguntó: -¿Tiene alguna idea de adonde iré... eh... a pasar las vacaciones?  
  
mmm - dijo Dumbledore - no aún, estoy seguro que a La Madriguera, pero no lo estoy al 100%  
  
¡Bien! Adiós, buenas noches, profesor.  
  
Buenas noches - dijo Dumbledore  
  
En los momentos siguientes, luego de que Dumbledore desapareciera del espejo, Harry miró su reflejo, que estaba con el ceño fruncido, y entonces fue cuando le llegó a la cabeza algo que no había pensado - que la Orden del Fénix aún lo vigilaba. Harry se sintió defraudado. - Parece que no creen que sepa defenderme solo, ¿verdad? - musitó para si mismo.  
  
- Puede ser - dijo una voz en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry. Era esa que generalmente hablaba con la voz de Hermione - pero, ¿no crees que está bien que deban vigilarte?.  
  
- Sí, creo que está bien, pero por lo menos podrían tenerme al tanto - dijo Harry.  
  
- No lo sé... - dijo la voz - talvez creían que ya te lo imaginarías, luego de que la comunidad mágica se ha enterado del regreso de Voldemort.  
  
- Sí, siempre creen que yo lo sabré por adelantado - dijo Harry con un dejo de exasperación en la voz - pero nunca piensan en decirmelo... Yo no soy clarividente.  
  
- Mírale el lado bueno - dijo la voz - te has enterado que puedes realizar magia en tu casa, con los muggles...  
  
- ¡Sí! Me había olvidado... - terminó Harry con un bostezo - mejor ir a dormir. En ese momento escuchó un chillido. Era Hedwig, que había estado encerrada desde hacía días en su jaula. Había un candado que tío Vernon había comprado especialmente para eso. Harry sacó la varita de los vaqueros y musitó: - _¡Alohomora!_ Hedwig ululó en señal de alegría, y le dió unos cariñosos picotazos en el hombro a Harry antes de que él abriera la ventana. Entonces se dió cuenta que aún llevaba agarrado en espejo en la mano izquierda.  
  
Harry dejó el espejo sobre el escritorio, se puso el pijama, se acostó, y, más feliz que los últimos días, apagó la luz, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

Notas del Autor:  
  
Holassss a todosssss nuevamente. Espero que la espera no se haya hecho eterna, la verdad es que me dió un acelere esta noche para empezar con el cuarto que no pude subir este... Me sentí como con el maleficio imperius... xD  
  
Bien bien bien... nadie se la esperaba eh? y si, saqué al conejo de la galera, me jugué las fichas, hice lo que creí correcto. Y sí. La Orden no puede dejar al salvador sin guardia... Quizá no fue con tanto suspenso como me gustaría a mi, pero no creo que Ojoloco necesite una entrada tan ceremoniosa, mucho menos con esa pata de palo... Pero lo importante son las noticias nuevas... ¡y vaya noticias!  
  
Me puse a pensar, "pobre Harry", ojalá te hubieras enterado antes de lo de la magia... así le dabas su merecido a Tío Vernon. La verdad es que se lo merecía... pero le tuve compasión ;). Aunque a Harry no le gusta disimular, parece. "El abuso del accio" se debería haber llamado el capítulo. jajaja  
  
Reviews!:  
  
**Black Rider**: hola! bueno gracias por escribir. Lo pensé muy bien y me parece que en el correo muggle no podría poner la dirección de Howgarts simplemente porque para los muggles sería algo extraño, dado que para ellos es tan solo un castillo abandonado o algo así. No me voy a fijar ahora en los libros a ver si dice algo acerca del tema, (lo siento) pero me parece que era algo así. Además, si lo piensas bien, en "La Piedra Filosofal", en la película, se puede divisar el caldero chorreante (lo que sucede también en "El prisionero de Azkaban"). Me imagino que solo se puede ingresar allí si se sabe a donde se está yendo. (lo mismo ocurre en "La Orden del Fénix", con el nº 12 de Grimmauld Place) Lo que sí me fije fue que en el 3er libro hay una escena (página 170, capítulo 10) en la que el Profesor Flitwick explica a Fudge, McGonagall, Hagrid y Madam Rosmerta como se utiliza el encantamiento Fidelio. Aquí transcribo el texto:  
  
(Fudge) : [...] Dumbledore les aconsejó ocultarse. Bien, por supuesto que el Innombrable no era alguien de quien uno se pudiera ocultar fácilmente. Dumbledore les dijo que su mejor defensa era el encantamiento Fidelio. "  
  
¿Cómo funciona eso? - preguntó Madam Rosmerta, muerta de curiosidad-  
  
El Profesor Flitwick carraspeó.  
  
Es un encantamiento tremendamente complicado - dijo con voz chillona- que supone el ocultamiento mágico de algo en una sola mente. La información su oculta dentro de la persona elegida, que es el guardian del secreto. Y en lo sucesivo es imposible encontar lo que guarda, a menos que el guardián del secreto opte por divulgarlo [...]  
  
Bueno, me parece que eso deja las cosas claras. A mi juicio, la mayoría de los accesos a edificios mágicos están ocultos por algún encantamiento de este tipo, logrando que los muggles, que no saben que esos edificios están allí, no los vean. Si esto no responde tu pregunta, ovbiamente Dumbledore escogió ponerle como dirección de remitente alguna de la cual los muggles no sospecharan, dado que un bar rotoso en Londres es menos llamativo que un castillo, ¿no? Además, ¿quien te dice que Dumbledore no mentía con la dirección? ;)  
  
Espero no haberte aburrido con todo esto, pero me interesé en que tuvieras la respuesta con pruebas y todo... Muchísimas gracias por la pregunta, ¡cuídate y hasta luego!  
  
**GrEatPaLaDiN**: graciass por todo! me alegra que te haya gustado también... y la voy a seguir, seguro!  
  
Leí tu historia y va muy bien! no es mi estilo, a decir verdad, pero me gustó mucho! gracias de nuevo por la info de los MHB y un beso!  
  
**Anita Puelma**: holas! La verdad que es genial acabar un cap así! me encantan las especulaciones que tiene cada uno... Pero no era ningún compañero tuyo... aunque nadie sabe como son los mortífagos! Impredecibles. No me quepa ninguna duda de que se darán una vuelta pronto... xD Bueno gracias por escribir! besos!  
  
**dany black**: hola! sí, ya voy por la mitad del capítulo 4 mas o menos, asi que date una vuelta pronto, porque me dió un ataque de emoción! y gracias, si estoy muy bien! nos vemos!  
  
**Sara Fénix Black**: Holas!!  
  
siento mucho que no sea Sirius, de verdad, para mí era un personaje importantisimo en la historia, pero, ¿quien dice? quizá algun día lo veamos o oigamos algo más de él... pero no te aseguro nada...  
  
Dumbledore tampoco es el santo de mi devoción.  
  
¿Sabes algo? cuando terminé de leer "la piedra filosofal" me dije a mi mismo "aqui hay algo más que JKR no nos quiso decir" , pero no sabía que era... Lo del pleito fue... un mal necesario, por así decir. sino Harry hubiera acabado lanzando maleficios por todos lados por la ira, ¿no? Espero no haber tardado demasiado ;) cuidate! un beso grande!  
  
**GaRrY**: me alegra que te haya gustado ese también, y que este tambien sea tu agrado! nos vemos!  
  
**Aryblack**: desde luego que seguiré! gracias por lo de intrigante (me siento como Percy, porque ese era el efecto que quería lograr) bye!  
  
**Sacralo**: Hola! si, resulta que estaba leyendo "Orden del Fénix" y me fije en todos esos detalles a los que nadie presta atención... y hay desde luego algunos más. Yo tambien espero que JKR los use en el argumento. nos vemos!  
  
Bueno, parece que hasta ahora estuve cumpliendo con las fechas de publicación... pero la fecha de publicación del 4to capítulo es... ¡18/7/04! me despido con un beso grande a todos, y un deseo: ¡dejen reviews! ¡AH! y si se olvidan de poner algo (ideas, dudas, consejos, críticas) en el review y no quieren esperar a la actualización envíen un mail a (pongan en el asunto del mesaje "FF"). ¡Hasta luego! 


	4. Perspectivas del pasado

Hola a tods!  
  
Disculpen si les llegó un poco tarde, es que no me cerraba algo de la historia... Verán, quise probar algo nuevo, (que JKR no haría), ubicarme en la perspectiva de Ron y Hermione por 1 solo capítulo completo. Quizá vuelva a hacer esto... o no. Pero me parecía importante ver como sucedieron las cosas y, aún más importante, saber que es lo que les pasa por la cabeza a esos dos. Este capítulo viene, en la línea de tiempo, la primera parte 10 horas antes de la visita de Ojo-Loco a Harry y en la segunda, 7 horas antes.  
  
Más abajo encontrarán, como de costumbre, los reviews y algunas novedades... que pidieron alguns en los reviews... Ya lo verán!  
  
Bueno los dejo en paz para leer tranquilos... Que lo disfruten!

* * *

...  
  
**Capítulo 4: Perspectivas del Pasado**  
  
Toc, toc, toc  
  
...  
  
Toc, toc, toc  
  
- ¡AHHHHMMMMMMMM! ¿Dónde está la Quaffle? -  
  
Toc, toc, toc  
  
- ¿Eh? Ah... Sí, si, ya me levant...  
  
-¡RONALD! - chilló la señora Weasley - ¡DESAYUNO!  
  
Ron se encontraba en su cama, completamente destapado, soñando por enésima vez con la copa de Quiddtich, cuando la Señora Weasley volvió a gritar :- ¡ARRIBA a TODOS!-  
  
Ron se levantó, refunfuñando, y se dirigió lo más lentamente posible hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, la abrió y se topó de lleno con su madre, que lo miraba amenazadoramente. - Veo que has decidido levantarte - dijo cuando lo vió salir - baja rápido, que no tengo tiempo para hacer más desayunos.  
  
Ron comenzó a bajar las escaleras, cuando un par de manos lo tomaron por atrás y le susurraron: - Que buen comienzo de día, ¿eh?-  
  
Ron, sin darse vuelta, les gruñó - Ni que lo digan, además, me muero de aburrimiento aquí...  
  
Mmm - dijo una de las voces - no quiero bajar las escaleras, Fred.  
  
Yo tampoco, George. Adiós, Ron - y luego se escuchó un fuerte ¡CRAC!  
  
Ron siguió bajando apesumbradamente las escaleras, cada paso como si fuera una travesía. En el medio del trayecto se abrió una puerta, y una mujer pelirroja con ojos castaños salió tan rapidamente como Ron. Cuando se percató de su presencia, dijo: - Vaya día tiene hoy mamá ¿no? - Si, honestamente... - respondi  
  
Ginny y él continuaron bajando las escaleras que iban en zigzag, hasta llegar a un estrecho pasillo que daba a la cocina. Fred y George ya se encontraban sentados a la mesa. Pero la Señora Weasley estaba parada frente a ellos, y apuntaba a la mesa con la varita. Hizo una movimiento complejo pero rápido, y 2 platos aparecieron frente a dos sillas.  
  
¡Rápido! - gruño la señora Weasley - Apresúrense ustedes dos... que las visitas están por llegar...  
  
Ron y los mellizos fruncieron el ceño - ¿visitas? - preguntó Fred - pero... ¿Quiénes son?  
  
Nadie - respondió la señora Weasley - Y no... - Pero se detuvo, debido a que unas lechuzas golpeteaban las ventanas de la cocina - ¡Ah! ¡Llegó el correo!  
  
La señora Weasley apuntó hacia la ventana, musitó _"¡Alohomora!" _y la ventana se abrió con estrépito, dejando entrar a 4 lechuzas que corrieron hacia sus destinatarios. Una se dirigió hacia Ginny, otra hacia Fred y George y dos hacia la señora Weasley. Ron se quedó mirando al cielo, como esperando que alguna lechuza llegara para él. En cambio, Fred y George se dirigieron una rápida mirada y comenzaron a comer el desayuno a una velocidad impactante, como si corrieran una carrera. Cuando Ron miró a Ginny para ver que había recibido, se dió cuenta inmediatamente que había recibido una carta de Luna, su amiga que era de Ravenclaw. A continuación, Ginny tomó un sobre enrollado, que contenía un ejemplar de El Quisquiloso, la revista que escribía el padre de Luna. De adentro de ella salió una carta prolijamente doblada. Cuando Ginny se percató de que Ron se había quedado mirándola le dijo - Carta de Luna - , le guiñó un ojo a Ron y le dirigió una mirada cómplice   
  
Ron sintió que se quemaba por dentro ante la vergüenza, pero por suerte nadie se dió cuenta. Sacudió la cabeza, como para borrar de la cabeza pensamientos erróneos ¬¬, y miró a su madre. Ella sujetaba con fuerza un ejemplar de El Profeta, pero con sigilo se metía una carta en el bolsillo del delantal de cocina. Ron se dió cuenta de que ella quería ocultar algo y le espetó: - ¿Qué llevas ahí, Mamá? -  
  
La Señora Weasley no dijo nada, pero inmediatamente Ron dijo eso, Fred y George giraron su cabeza hacia su madre y le dirigieron una mirada de inocencia, y luego George preguntó : ¿Qué cosa mamá?  
  
La señora Weasley dijo - llegó una carta de oj... de las visitas. Dice que vendrán al mediodía.  
  
Ron frunció el ceño nuevamente y pensó "Aquí hay algo encerrado". Miró a su madre con la misma cara que emplearon Fred y George y preguntó: - ¿Quiénes son las visitas?  
  
La señora Weasley lo miró y le espetó: - Ya te enterarás. Por ahora no molestes -  
  
Ron salió al patio, donde un par de gnomos corrían alegremente entre sus madrigueras. Caminó hacia la valla y se quedó allí parado, pensando.  
  
Por cierto que Ron echaba de menos a Harry. Y también a Hermione. Pero desde que había llegado de las vacaciones sólo había hablado con sus padres de que tendría noticias de ellos pronto. Bueno, con su madre, dado que su padre estaba trabajando en el Ministerio como nunca antes. Llegaba a casa a las 10 de la noche y a las 6 de la mañana ya se había ido nuevamente. Pero volviendo al tema, Ron estaba más aburrido que nunca en su casa, dado que Fred, George, Bill, y Percy se la pasaban yendo y viniendo. Bill y Percy (que había regresado) se la pasaban en el Ministerio, pero Fred y George estaban todo el día en su tienda en el Callejón Diagon. Estaba loco de ganas de enviarle una lechuza a Harry y a Hermione para que se pasaran todas las vacaciones en su casa, pero no era tan fácil, porque sus padres le habían dicho que los canales de comunicación estaban vigilados... "Por lo menos los de Harry" , pensaba Ron.  
  
Se levantó, y fue caminando lentamente por la valla mirando hacia el cielo, mientras sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se iba más al fondo del patio. Allí, se escuchaban a lo lejos unas fuertes explosiones. Ron se asustó. "mortífagos" pensó en un primer instante. "no, idiota". Ovbiamente que no podían ser mortífagos.  
  
Sus piernas no le respondían. Pero su mente le imploró a gritos que se dirigiera hacia allí. Pero no necesitó acercarse mucho para oír:  
  
¡YA!  
  
_-¡BOMBARDA!  
  
-¡IMPEDIMENTA!_  
  
-¡_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! _¡JA! ¡Te gané, Fred!  
  
Ron suspiró aliviado, solo eran sus hermanos teniendo un duelo de magos... Aunque el otro día su madre los castigó debido a que le habían lanzado a Ron un Baúl viejo en el estómago (lo que había hecho que volara casi 5 metros antes de caer), ellos se habían rebuscado para poder continuar con su entretenimiento . Entonces le dieron muchas ganas de lanzarles un maleficio como venganza por lo del otro día, pero cuando estaba por elegir que malficio utilizaría, se percató de que no debía utilizar magia fuera de la escuela...  
  
- Me pregunto que sucedería si les lanzara un maleficio... - se dijo a si mismo con voz risueña - quizá me expulsasen - e inmediatamente su rostro se tensó y tembló de miedo con solo pensar en ello - mmm... mejor no...  
  
- ¿Mejor no qué? - preguntó Ginny que también se había detenido a observar a los gemelos (que se lanzaban hechizos tan rápidamente que parecían dos borrones negros con sombrero rojo) - En ese momento vieron como Fred se agachaba para esquivar el maleficio de George, que se dirigió hacia Ginny y le impactó en el estómago - ¡AH! ¡Imbécilessss! ¡Paren esto ya! -  
  
Los gemelos corrieron hacia Ginny, mientras que bailaba un frenético Zapateo americano, y cuando Fred pudo ver bien que era lo que sucedia, soltó una gran carcajada. - ¡Buen hechizo George! - Me pregunto si...  
  
-¡DETÉNGAN ESTO AHORA! - Ginny les gritó, y en ese momento Ron se dió cuenta de cuanto se parecía a su madre -  
  
- Bueno, bueno, solo era una broma... - Fred hizo una floritura extraña con la varita y mustió a desgano: - _¡Finite incantatem! _- Lo siento... - Pero Ginny se les acercaba corriendo como para matarlos, y ellos se dirigieron una mirada risueña y con un sonoro ¡CRAC! desaparecieron.  
  
¡Que dúo! - dijo Ginny mientras caminaba hacia Ron - Te juro que la próxima vez que los vea...  
  
... les lanzarás un maleficio, si, yo quiero hacer lo mismo - concluyó Ron. Él ya se estaba sentando en el suelo, cuando Ginny le dijo - ¡Ah! yo te había venido a buscar porque llegaron las visitas, están en la cocina, pero no querían llamar la atención porque...  
  
Pero Ron ya la había tomado del brazo y corrían juntos hacia la cocina.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la cocina, encontraron a su madre sentada a la mesa con un encapuchado. Ginny dijo: - Hola... Mamá, ¿porqué no nos dijistes que... -  
  
- Ah, hola Weasley. Espero que estén bien. Además que bueno que aparecieron porque... -  
  
Pero Ron ya había reconocido al encapuchado (luego de recobrar la respiración, por el susto). Se acercó hacia la mesa y le extendió la mano que el extraño estrechó.  
  
-¡Profesor Moody! ¡Que bueno volver a verlo! -  
  
- Espero que estés bien, Ronald. Oigan, he estado hablando con su madre y su padre, y como ahora están en más peligro que antes, les hemos autorizado a realizar magia fuera de la escuela, pero no se sobrepasen ni nada de eso porque ya saben que sus padres pertenecen a la Orden y su padre al ministerio, asi que por uno o por otro lado, podrán ser expulsados. Bueno por el lado del ministerio no, por que no hay ministro... aunque ya casi lo tenemos votado.  
  
Ron estaba muy alegre. Ginny quizá demasido alegre. Entonces Ron preguntó: - ¿Quién será el nuevo ministro?  
  
- Ya te lo dijo, Ron - dijo su madre en tono cortante - no lo han votado.  
  
Moody ya se estaba levantando, tomó su sobrero con forma de hongo del prechero que estaba en la entrada y dijo:- Bueno, si necestian algo utilizen el... - Pero Molly lo interrumpió con una tos que les hizo recordar a la profesora Umbridge - ... bien, adiós.  
  
Ya se estaba yendo por la puerta cuando Ginny salió de su estado vegetativo y le preguntó a Moody: - Disculpe, Señor, pero, ¿Venrá Harry a casa este verano?  
  
A continuación sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rosado. Ron sonrió. Por el contario, ni Moody ni su madre se dieron cuenta de estas cosas.  
  
Sí, supongo que sí. Hoy tengo que ir a hablar con él... pero antes debo pasar por la casa de la señorita Granger... - Moody se quedó medio ensimismado, pero luego recuperó las energías y con la mano se despidió por ultima vez de Ron y de Ginny. Su madre salió con Moody por la puerta hacia el patio delantero de la casa, y Ron notó que Ginny hacía otro tanto pero hacia el patio trasero. Entonces recordó lo que acababa de suceder.  
  
- Oye ¿Porqué te ruborizaste cuando preguntastes por Harry? - Preguntó Ron con una voz exageradamente efusiva y irónica.  
  
Ginny se ruborizó más aún. Abrió la boca y dijo - Que yo sepa, a tí no te interesa lo que yo... - pero se paralizó cuando vió a Fred y George que pasaban por la puerta de la cocina. Ella y Ron no necesitaron mirarse dos veces:  
  
¡Tomen imbéciles! -  
  
_¡IMPEDIMENTA! _- gritaron al unísono, haciendo que Fred y George dejaran caer todas las cajas que llevaban en las manos, provocando la espontanea risa de Ron y Ginny.  
  
Cuando terminaron de reirse, ninguno recordó nada de lo que habían estado hablando hasta hacía un minuto.

* * *

........................................  
  
Quizá el patio de una casa sea un buen lugar para estar recostado al sol. Muchísimo más si estás en verano, al mediodía, pensando en lo que harás en las vacaciones.  
  
No hay nada que te pueda quitar la felicidad de no tener que ir a la escuela, pasar un tiempo con amigos y no tener que preocuparse por tener que estudiar ni nada parecido.  
  
Pero a ésta persona que estaba recostada en ese patio, era muy improbable que no estuviera preocupada en los últimos tiempos. Además, no disfrutaba esa parte del año, sí, el verano, que todos esperan para ir a las playas y al mar, tomar sol y olvidarse de los estudios.  
  
Pero ella tenía razones para no disfrutar el verano.  
  
Al principio parecía que se iban a reencontrar muy pronto, pero ya habían pasado 2 semanas y no había tenido ninguna noticia de sus amigos más que una carta. Y en ella le decían que no se podían comunicar entre sí.  
  
"Que buen verano" - pensaba ella - "realmente genial, sin poder ver ni saber nada de mis amigos"  
  
Y sí, la verdad que pasar un verano sin amigos... para eso ir a la escuela.  
  
Pero ella prefería ir a la escuela que estar "encerrada" en casa, allí seguro estaría con ellos, sus mas queridos amigos. Además, allí podría hacer magia, y aprender nuevos hechizos y encantamientos.  
  
Pero la verdadera razón por la que no podía ver ni comunicarse con sus amigos era que, según los que le habían advertido eso, la Orden del Fénix, estaban en peligro de muerte.  
  
Pero ella sabía que ella no estaría en peligro de no ser por Harry. Él, Ella y Ron, que eran los mejores amigos entre sí, estaban en peligro debido a que lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso había vuelto, y ahora se sabía de su regreso.  
  
Pero a Hermione Granger no le preocupaba lo que le podría ocurrir a ella, sino lo que le podría ocurrir a Harry. Él estaba unido de alguna manera inexplicable con Voldemort. Y ello tenía como consecuencia que tanto uno como el otro sintieran lo que el otro sentía y pensaran lo que el otro pensara. Entonces Voldemort quizo matarlo, pero no pudo. "Pero Voldemort vendrá a buscarlo de nuevo" pensaba todo el tiempo Hermione - " y lo matará..."  
  
Las lágrimas que recorrían su cara preocupaban a su madre y a su padre, quienes la obligaron a que les dijera la verdad. Pero ella se negaba todo el tiempo. No quería que sus padres supieran que le afectaba tanto.  
  
Harry... y Ron. Ella no sería nadie sin ellos. Sólo el hecho de pensar en perder a uno de ellos la hacía sufrir de una manera inexplicable, incluso para ella misma.  
  
Pero no tener noticias de las personas que uno quiere, y ensima que están en peligro, es terrible. Por eso Hermione lloraba. Era el amor que ella sentía por ellos.  
  
Pero esa reflexión no podía durar mucho.  
  
- ¡Hermione! - dijo una voz de mujer - ¡Está listo el almuerzo!  
  
Pero Hermione no tenía ganas de levantarse de allí, porque pensar en sus amigos la hacía sentirse más cerca que nunca de ellos. Aunque si no se levantaba, tendría que ser regañada por su padre.  
  
Así que luego de un largo y tembloroso suspiro, se levantó, se secó las lágrimas con la manga del camisón y fue caminando lentamente hacia la puerta trasera de la casa.  
  
Cuando llegó a la cocina-comedor, ni les dirigió la mirada a sus padres, sino que siguió caminando.  
  
¿Que sucede, hija? - dijo la madre de Hermione - ¿A dónde...?  
  
Déjala ya, Jane - dijo el padre - No creo que quiera comer nada, me pareció ver lágrimas en sus mejillas...  
  
Hermione se dirigió al baño, abrió el grifo, pero no dirigió sus manos hacia el agua para lavárselas, sino que las dirigió hacia su cara para lavarse los últimos vestigios de tristeza. "Mis padres no deben sufrir por mi culpa" - pensó ella.  
  
Pero cuando llegó a la mesa, sus padres la miraron preocupados.  
  
Hija, ¿segura que no quieres decirnos que sucede? - inquirió Jane.  
  
No... - dijo Hermione - nada de que preocuparse, de verdad... sólo que...  
  
¿Es ese chico, Potter? A que tiene que ver algo con el... apostaría mi brazo a que tiene algo que ver con él... - dijo el señor Granger con un falso tono serio.  
  
Jane lo fuliminó con la mirada, pero Hermione no dijo nada, aunque sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente. Jane no notó eso, pero el señor Granger sí.  
  
No papá, - dijo Hermione - no sucede nada con él solo que...  
  
¿Estás perdida y locamente enamorada de él? - le soltó el señor Granger  
  
Hermione no dijo nada de nuevo, pero tomó un trozo de pan más grande del que le cabía en la boca y se atragantó, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas, que estaban levemente enrojecidas, adquirieron un color rojo brillante, mucho más fuerte que el anterior.  
  
En cambio, Jane incineraba a su marido con la mirada.  
  
El resto del almuerzo acabó con normalidad, aunque cada vez que el señor Granger abría la boca, Jane lo fulminaba con la vista, y él se quedaba callado.  
  
Cuando Hermione se levantó, agradeció a su madre por la deliciosa comida que había preparado, y sin dirigir una sola mirada a su padre, salió del comedor casi corriendo hasta llegar a su cuarto.  
  
Cuando entró, se lanzó sobre su cama, metió la cabeza bajo la almohada y se puso a pensar.  
  
"No, no, no, de ninguna manera. Hermione, a tí no te gusta Harry" - dijo su conciencia - "solo son amigos, nada más"  
  
"¿Y tú que sabes de amor?" - le respondió otra voz en su mente - "Tú para lo único que sirves es para ES-TU-DIAR, así que no hables de lo que no sabes. Además, ¿quien te dice que...?"  
  
"¡Cállate! - le espetó la primer voz a la segunda - Harry y Ron no se acercarían a mi si yo no fuera tan estudiosa"  
  
"¡Cállate tú! Si mal no recuerdo, me parece que ellos te fueron a salvar de ese troll gigante en primer año. ¡Ellos te quieren, tonta!"  
  
"Ya se... Pero él... no..." - comenzó a hablar Hermione, pero no pudo continuar, y dejó escapar un sollozo.

* * *

Sonó un timbre. Los días anteriores Hermione se habría levantado de un salto para ver si era Harry o Ron, pero la tristeza y el llanto le impidieron siquiera levantarse de la cama.  
  
Pero entonces de escuchó un grito. La voz de su madre.  
  
Automáticamente Hermione se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al escritorio donde estaba Crookshanks dormitando tranquilamente, tomó la varita y salió corriendo de su habitación con la varita en alto.  
  
Pero cuando llegó a la entrada vió una escena extrañisima.  
  
Moody, Alastor "Ojo-loco" Moody, estaba parado en su puerta charlando animadamente con su padre, quien le sacudía la espalda a su madre. Seguramente ella había sido la del grito.  
  
Hola profesor - dijo ella con un hilo de voz - disculpe pero... ¿que hace aquí?  
  
Moody la miró sonriente.  
  
Hola Granger, he venido a comunicarte ciertas cosas, aunque tu madre se ha asustado un poco con mi aspecto físico, todo está muy bien.  
  
¿cuando veré a Harry? - preguntó Hermione, pero notó que había quedado incómoda - ¿y... eh, a Ron?  
  
El señor Granger sonrió, al igual que Moody. Jane los miró con desprecio.  
  
- Pronto - dijo Moody - pero al ver que ella se había quedado triste, le dijo - pero tengo una misión para ti. Necesito que en 3 días envies esta carta a Harry. Pero por correo muggle. Y debes dirigirte con todas tus cosas hacia un lugar de las afueras de Londres al día siguiente. No te preocupes por la dirección del lugar, tu padre ya la ha registrado. ¡Ah!, Tampoco por la letra de la carta, tengo algunos pergaminos escritos por tu letra, y le he hecho un encantamiento...  
  
... de copiado de estilo, ¿verdad? -concluyó Hermione. Moody asintió. - Bien. ¿Algo más que decirme?  
  
Mmm... sí. Podrás hacer magia estos días. Nadie te expulsará. - y le guiñó un ojo.  
  
Bien... - dijo Hermione aliviada - adiós profesor.  
  
Adiós - le respondió y, dirigiendose a los padres de Hermione dijo - Ha sido un gusto conocerlos. Buenas tardes.  
  
Y a continuación desapareció.  
  
Hermione corrió hacia su cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y, al aterrizar en su cama para acostarse nuevamente (aunque fueran las 4 de la tarde), pensó que nada podría hacerla más feliz que esas noticias, y que nada, ni siquiera la nostalgia, podria entristecerla.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**  
  
Yahoo! estoy de vacaciones! jejeje... pero de invierno ( a los que viven en el hemisferio norte : los envidio mucho, amigos!). Pero aún así he finalizado mis exámenes y encontré tiempo para escribir... así que sigo cumpliendo con los plazos de estreno de los capítulos...   
  
No se si fue una obra maestra mi intento de darle un aire nuevo al fic... pero no voy a decir nada sobre el capítulo, aunque sea por esta vez (lo que quiere decir, chics, que me tendrán que bombardear a preguntas en los reviews! - por si no se dieron cuenta, me encanta recibirlos)  
  
Bueno muchos pidieron información sobre el sexto libro de verdad... a decir verdad tengo bastante... pero tampoco quiero decir mucho, porque me arruinaría la historia... no se enojen :)  
  
LES PROMETO (y les doy mi palabra de alumno de Gryffindor :p ) que en el proximo capítulo les revelaré tres cosas que dijo JKR sobre el sexto.  
  
Pero si quieren saber alguna cosa en especial sobre el sexto libro, repito, pregunten en el review. Allí no me negaré a responder   
  
Bueno gente... me quiero ir a dormir... así que escribo los review y me voy a dormir...  
  
Bye! - Mesouki -

* * *

**Reviews:  
  
Leo Hagrid:**  
  
Hola! Bien, en mi repsuesta a Sacralo yo hablo de detalles mínimos como por ejemplo esa enciclopedia de maleficios que Sirius y Lupin le regalan... Hay algunos más, pero como ya dije antes, lamento decir que tendrán que esperar (lo siento mucho)  
  
En cuanto a las clases, bueno en este capítulo no hay nada de Harry. Pero él también sabe que es necesario volverse más fuerte que Voldemort... (uh a mí se me escapa todo del sexto...) y que mejor que practicar defensa y oculmancia!  
  
Bueno, me despido un beso grande!  
  
**Ithae:**  
  
Hola! espero que estés bien! Y sí, yo me puse a pensar "¿que haría yo en su lugar?" y bueno, eso fue lo que salió. sobreexederse. Bueno mil gracias por los ánimos y cuídate! Bye!  
  
**Sara Fénix Black: **¡Hola! espero no haber tardado demasiado... es que estos profesores de mi escuela me tienen harto con los exámenes...  
  
Si... Sirius era importantísimo... ovbio que JK va a TENER que seguir mensionanado a un personaje tan crucial en la vida de Harry como él. Concuerdo contigo en el aspecto de la división de la Historia en 2 partes. Y te aviso que no tengas ninguna duda: Sirius va a aparecer (no te digo como). Y otra vez concordamos, hay cosas por decir aún, sino mira el título del sexto libro... :)  
  
Bueno espero que la espera hasta hoy no haya sido en vano (si lo fue dímelo por favor), que te haya gustado y que sigas escribiendo reviews!  
  
¡un beso enorme! bye!  
  
**piLyy**: Hola! bueno me alegra que te guste, me estoy exprimiedo el cerebro en esto... Y eso de que lo se hacer muy bien me ha llevado a las nubes jeejej xD bueno espero que te guste este y nos vemos en el prox cap! bye!  
  
**dany black**: hola nuevamente, espero que te guste el 4 también... aunque esté en una perspectiva diferente... y lamento no poder haber leído aún tu fic... pero pronto lo haré ¡lo prometo! un beso grande!  
  
**Aryblack**: Holas! bien espero que este fic te sirva de inspiración... y también que este te guste me pone muy feliz jejeje ;) , continuaré! besosss!  
  
**GaRrY**: Hola de nuevo amigo y gracias por escibir!  
  
**Kei-Kudodgy**: Oye gracias por leer este también, y estate alerta que lo continuaré más pronto de lo pensado... y te prometo que pronto leeré tu fic. ¡un beso!  
  
**Sacralo**: Lamento no poner la novedades del sexto, pero ya se enterarán en el próximo. gracias por los halagos. bye!  
  
**Kary Anabell Black**: Holas! eh me alegra que te haya gustado a ti tambien, y actualizaré ni bien termine el cap 5... un beso grande! bye!  
  
Bueno se terminó el capítulo más grande hasta el momento... pero volveré más o menos para el día 23/7... talvez antes! por último les digo y les advierto: COMIENZA EL AMOR EN EL FIC! jejeje y les dejo el título del capítulo 5_: El Reencuentro  
_  
Bueno ahora si me voy... adiós! besos a todos! bye! 


	5. El reencuentro

Hola!!

Primero que nada gracias por seguir aquí, acompañando. Espero que la espera no se haya hecho eterna...

Bueno, este capítulo lo escribí en 2 noches... las noches del 8 de Noviembre y del 6 de Octubre... malas noches, lo juro... creo que escribo mejor cuando estoy mal... que se yo... digamos que no fueron noches muy buenas para mí... problemas del corazón... mucho desánimo... quizá... pero bueno... de todos modos no me desanimo y sigo escribiendo... aunque quizá deje mucho que desear por que no estuve muy bien cuando lo escribí... 

Casualmente, las dos partes mas importantes de este capítulo, las escribí escuchando Road Trippin', que es una canción de los Red Hot Chili Peppers… esa canción me inspira...

**_  
"These smiling eyes are just a mirror for the sun..."_**

Bueno, basta de desvariar... espero que les guste...

En cuanto al chap, el título lo dice todo...

Aunque si queda alguna duda, ya saben que hacer... el siempre útil review.

Que lo disfruten!

Mesouki

PD: Un millón de gracias a: **Alais Aladriel, Hermione N. Granger, AliPotterGranger, pipe y x Jany Potter x**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
Para Alais Aladriel,_

**_  
Capítulo 5: El Reencuentro_**

Por cierto que a los Dursley no les agradó en lo más mínimo que Harry pudiera hacer magia en la casa. Harry sabía que no podían hacer nada para impedirlo, pero aún así prefirió no abusar.

Aunque los Dursley le "temían" a la magia y a todo lo relativo a ella, que Harry pudiera realizar magia generó un cambio increíble en su modo de actuar. 

"Harry, hora de levantarse "- le dijo tía Petunia - "ven para abajo que he preparado el desayuno"

Todo ese palabrerío de Tía Petunia ni inmutó a Harry que dormía plácidamente.

"Harry, despierta..." - nada - "Harry, levántate..."

Harry se levantó y miró extrañado a tía Petunia. Decididamente algo andaba mal, porque sino, ¿para qué tanta amabilidad?

"¿Que sucedió?" - preguntó Harry de mal talante - "¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?"

"No, niñ... No, Harry, solo es que está el desayuno" - Le dijo tía Petunia.

Y luego de decir aquello, salió de la habitación. Harry dio un gran bostezo, salió de la cama y del cuarto dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, pero sin dejarse de preguntar por qué todo había cambiado así.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Dudley dio un respingo, Vernon dejó volcar el café accidentalmente y tía Petunia se llevó una mano al pecho.

Aparte de aquello, el desayuno siguió con total normalidad hasta que Dudley acabó su plato (que era del doble del tamaño que el del resto), cuando chilló:

"¡QUIERO MÁS!"

"Hay más en la sartén, Dudley" - le dijo tío Vernon.

"Harry, pásame la sartén" - dijo Dudley, pese a que estaba solo a un metro de la sartén.

Harry pensó en decirle que si no se levantaba era porque sus piernas no tolerarían el peso de su trasero, pero no quiso buscar problemas, así que decidió levantarse y hacerlo...

Pero antes decidió probar algo.

"No"

Tío Vernon lo fulminó con la mirada, pero cuando abrió la boca, Petunia dijo: - "Ve tú, Dudley, estás más cerca"

Dudley y Vernon miraron a Petunia como si estuviera loca, pero el más sorprendido parecía Harry.

Tía Petunia en su vida había hecho algo para hacerle la vida más simple a Harry. Mejor dicho, nunca le había preocupado (o, por lo menos, eso le parecía a Harry) nada de lo que tuviera que ver con él, más que su alimento (lo cual era lo mismo) y su vivienda.

Pero entonces Harry recordó una escena que revivía muchas veces en sus sueños.

El día que los Dementores lo habían atacado el año pasado, al regresar a la casa, Harry le contó a los Dursley sobre el retorno de Voldemort. Y en ese momento vivió una experiencia que nunca antes había vivido con sus parientes: Que ellos se preocuparan por él.

Bueno, ellos no. Tía Petunia tomó conciencia de la gravedad del regreso de Voldemort... aunque eso no cambió nada, Harry estuvo a punto de ser expulsado tanto de Hogwarts como de su "hogar" en un mismo día, de no ser por Dumbledore, quién lo salvó con ese Vociferador y en la audiencia.

Pero eso no explicaba nada.

Nada.

"¡... hablándote, idiota, REACCIONA!" - Harry miró de donde provenía ese bramido, y provenía de la boca del Tío Vernon - "¡Te estoy hablando!"

"¿Qué?"

"Hace 10 minutos que terminamos de comer... apúrate y sube a tu cuarto."

"De acuerdo..."

Harry subió las escaleras lenta y apesumbradamente, mientras pensaba en su encuentro con Moody. "Quizá no haya sido muy informativo" - pensaba - " pero por lo menos se que veré a Ron y Hermione muy pronto"

Al principio estaba muy esperanzado... incluso se dio cuenta que se quedaba mirando con frecuencia la ventana de su cuarto, quizá, con la esperanza de que Ron reapareciera con el coche volador...

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió.

Al momento siguiente de la visita de Moody, Harry estaba emocionado y expectante por la inminente llegada de sus amigos y se preguntaba como sería.

Al día siguiente, se encontró pensando cuando sería que vendrían a buscarlo.

A los dos días, se preocupó: _"¿Que habrá pasado? - pensaba - ¿los habrán atacado?"_. Incluso comenzó a tener pesadillas.

A los tres días, luego de convencerse de que nada había ocurrido, perdió completamente las esperanzas.

"No vendrán, se han olvidado de mí, otra vez, que buenos amigos que tengo..." - se decía mientras subía las escaleras - "seguro que la deben de estar pasando genial, sin mí..."  
_  
"¡BASTA! - le dijo la voz en su cabeza - tu sabes que nada de eso sucede pero..."_

Pero por primera vez, Harry decidió ignorar a la voz, y siguió maldiciendo hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Se sentó en la cama y se acostó mirando hacia el techo.

Estaba harto de todo.

Volvía a tener esa furia que había sentido en el despacho de Dumbledore tres semanas atrás.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Podía hacer magia. Y con ello podría largarse de allí.

La furia se desvaneció de repente y le dio un ataque de risa que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía.  
_  
"Bien_ - se dijo a si mismo - _me largo"_

Se levantó y comenzó a sacar sus cosas de los cajones, armario, baúl y de la tabla suelta que estaba bajo su cama. Una vez que todo estaba colocado sobre la cama, comenzó a separar las cosas que debía llevarse de allí y las que debía dejar.

"Mmm, Quidditch a través de los tiempos... debo devolvérselo a Ron" y a continuación metió el libro verde en el baúl, seguido de las túnicas y la escoba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Media hora después tenía casi todo separado, excepto por unas cosas que había colocado en el suelo...

"Mmm y esto... ¿Que sucede Hedwig?" - su lechuza le ululó lentamente, y Harry comprendió que estaba hambrienta - "Ahora va... espera un segundo... por aquí estaba tu comida... sí, aquí está..."

Harry tomó un pequeño paquete gris que contenía una comida para lechuzas que había comprado en Hogsmeade y se puso a cortar un trozo para dárselo a Hedwig, cuando...

"¡HARRY! ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!" - era la voz de su tío.

A Harry le llamó la atención que tío Vernon lo llamara para algo porque hacia un rato lo había echado del cuarto... a decir verdad no tenía mucho sentido.

"Ya voy..." - dijo Harry - "esperen que termine de alimentar a mi lechuza..." - continuó diciendo, pero fue interrumpido:

"¡YA!" - gritó Tía Petunia- "¡Hay algo...." - su voz se apago un poco- "...eh...para tí! ¡Es la segunda en el mes!"

"¿Segunda en el mes? ¿De que hablan?" - se encogió de hombros y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegó al piso de abajo se encontró con sus tíos, que estaban sentados junto al fuego.

"Tú" - dijo tío Vernon.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

"... aquí ... ahora... carta..."

"¿Qué?" - le gritó Harry.

Tía Petunia fue la que respondió. Parecía que Tío Vernon no podría hablar nunca más en su vida.

"Aquí hay algo para tí, es una carta..."

Harry frunció aún más el entrecejo. _"¿Tanto problema por una estúpida carta?"_

Pero tía Petunia no había terminado aún.

_  
"es una carta... de una... chica."_

La sala quedó en silencio.

Harry parpadeó - _"¿Carta de una chica? ¿para mí?"_

Pero reflexionó acerca de ello y cayó en la cuenta.

_  
"Carta de una chica... ¡Hermione!"_

"Pero no debo hacerme ilusiones". 

"¿De quién es?"

Como toda respuesta, Tío Vernon estiró su brazo y le ofreció a Harry la carta.

Estaba dirigida a él obviamente, (no creía que los Dursley fuesen tan estúpidos), pero de todos modos se fijó:  
_  
Harry James Potter  
Privet Drive 4,  
Little Whinging, Surrey_

Luego abrió el sobre y confirmó que la persona que le escribió era una de las personas de las que más quería recibir noticias...  
_  
Querido Harry,_

¿Como estás? Espero que estés bien. Yo personalmente estoy pasando unas buenas vacaciones, aunque me muero de ganas de que nos reencontremos. He hablado con Ron y me ha dicho que podríamos ir a su casa a pasar el resto de las vacaciones. Por supuesto que no creo que a mis padres les haga mucha gracia que me vaya tan pronto, teniendo en cuanta que querían que me fuera con ellos a un tour por Norte América, pero ellos saben que prefiero estar con mis amigos. Estaba muy preocupada por tí... sobretodo después de lo que ocurrió a fin de curso... pero ya verás. Todo saldrá bien. También estuve preocupada por los resultados de los exámenes... La verdad que espero que nos vaya bien... sino tendría que matarme. Bueno no te agobio más con ello.  
Supongo que la carta llegará dos días después de que la escribí... así que deja tus cosas preparadas porque pronto iremos a la casa de Ron. Cuídate y nos veremos pronto.  
Te quiere,  
Hermione

Harry concluyó la lectura de la carta y se quedó parado en el lugar. Mejor dicho, ni se movió. Comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza todas las cosas que ella le había dicho... y esa posibilidad de poder irse con sus amigos...

Entonces corrió hacia las escaleras, las subió de dos en dos y al entrar a su cuarto, se lanzó sobre su cama y releyó la carta de Hermione varias veces antes de darle un enorme beso al papel.

"Wow... ¿te quiere?"

_  
"¡¿Te quiere?!"_

"No, no, no..." - se dijo a si mismo - "no puede ser... ella no... imposible... aunque... a fines de cuarto me besó... pero el año pasado... pero ello fue... - Harry temblaba de los nervios - "¿pero ahora no estará preocupada por mi?...Sí, eso es lo que sucede... que tonto he sido..."

Harry se golpeó la cabeza con la mano.

Ya se iba a poner a escribir la contestación, cuando sonó el timbre.

Guardó la carta de Hermione prolijamente en su baúl, salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras sigilosamente, para que no lo oyeran.

Harry llegó a la mitad de las escaleras, desde donde, asomado, podía ver la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" - preguntó Tía Petunia

"Busco a Harry Potter, mi nombre es..." - respondió una voz suave que provenía de atrás de la puerta que fue interrumpido por el brusco movimiento de Petunia al abrir la puerta.

Harry se asomó aún más para ver de quien se trataba.

Pero cuando se abrió la puerta hubo más de un grito de admiración en Privet Drive.

Allí se encontraba parada una mujer... quizá la más hermosa que Harry había visto en su vida. Ella llevaba puesta una blusa y una pollera que combinaban muy bien, dejando a la vista unas bellísimas piernas. Harry levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia el rostro de la mujer... era un rostro hermoso... tenía el pelo muy largo y lacio de color castaño... y estaban acompañados de una seductora mirada de unos ojos marrones claros... la sonrisa era perfecta...

Harry quedó ensimismado, atontado, paralizado, cuando se oyó un bufido que lo quitó de sus pensamientos...

"¡Mmm! ¿Ah sí?, me encantaría saber quien es usted" - dijo Petunia con sorna

Pero Harry no necesitó una palabra más. Esa mujer era demasiado bella... tenía que conocerla.

Casi saltó los 10 escalones que le quedaban para toparse con la mujer, a la que le dedicó una sonrisa.

"¡Ah!, ¡tu debes de ser Harry! Oh, hacía tanto tiempo que tenía ganas de conocerte... Mi nombre es Jane. Jane..."

"Lo que me pregunto yo" - dijo Vernon desde atrás con su tono enérgico - "es para que demonios quieres conocer a ese chico, si no tiene nada de interesante"

La mujer centró su mirada sobre Vernon y dijo cortésmente - "Usted debe ser Vernon Dursley. Sí, se quien es usted, por supuesto... Mi hija me ha hablado mucho de..." - dudó, y luego, recuperando la compostura, continuó - "...usted y su familia. Espero no incomodarlos... se suponía que sabían de nuestra visita, ¿no?"

Tía Petunia frunció el ceño y miró a Harry. Él sonrió con inocencia, sabiendo que _"pronto iremos a la casa de Ron"_ no era exactamente 40 minutos después...

...¿o sí?

"Honestamente no - le espetó Vernon - Quizá podrías darnos una explicación de cómo demonios tu..."

"¡Ah! No, lo siento, pero la que dará las explicaciones soy yo." 

Luego de decir esto todos miraron a Jane, quien tenía una expresión de severidad en el rostro que Harry sólo habría reconocido en otras tres personas: Hermione, su mejor amiga; La Profesora McGonagall y Percy, el hermano de Ron.

"Si me disculpan..." - y entró al living. Volteó y miró a Harry - "Sube a tu cuarto, Harry. Ya hablaremos luego"

Harry volvió a subir las escaleras por tercera vez en una hora, pero en vez de entrar a su cuarto, fue al baño.

Al entrar, se miró al espejo y abrió el grifo, llenó sus manos de agua y se las llevó a la cara.

"Demonios. Ahora si que no entiendo nada" - le dijo a su reflejo del espejo del cuarto de baño - "¿Quién es esta mujer? ¿Una nueva miembra de la orden?"  
_  
"Mmm... no lo sé _- respondió la voz severa que había en su mente - _quizá. Pero no lo sabremos hasta que ella quiera que tu lo sepas"_

A lo lejos se oyó como se cerraba una puerta.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. 

_  
"¿Que fue eso?"_

Suspiró y salió del cuarto de baño y fue hacia su habitación. Al entrar miró hacia la ventana, suspiró y se lanzó de espaldas sobre su cama, pero en vez de un suave y tranquilo aterrizaje...

Tuvo uno doloroso...

"¡¡Ayyy!!" - gritó Harry. Giró y se topó con el rostro de una mujer.

_  
"Aquí estas..."_

"¡¿Que haces aquí?!" - preguntó, mitad sorprendido, mitad asustado.

Como toda respuesta, Hermione Granger rió despacio.

"¿Que pasa? ¡Es que no puedo venir a... hacerte una visita? "- dijo, y luego agregó - "me imaginé que querías que nos viéramos...

Y entonces la expresión de su rostro cambió, y la de alegría fue reemplazada por una triste.

"Pero quizá no es así... quizá me equivoqué..."

Harry estaba que volaba de los nervios.

"¡No es eso! ¡Menudo susto me has dado! ¿Por qué no me avistaste antes que vendrías?"

Pero su amiga parecía seguir triste.

"Pensé que te interesaba verme..." - dijo, y se volteó.

Harry no entendía lo que ocurría.

_  
"¿Qué demonios te sucede ahora?"_

Pero entonces hizo algo que no había hecho nunca hasta entonces.

Harry la tomó de la cintura y la dio vuelta, de modo que quedara mirando hacia él.

Sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Harry podía notar la respiración agitada de Hermione contra su rostro.

Él la miró a la cara. Tenía una expresión de diversión que pocas veces había visto en ella. 

Estuvo así unos segundos, al cabo de los cuales volvió la cara triste.

Harry se preocupó por su amiga. - "¿Que sucede?... No... no ha ocurrido nada, ¿no?"

Se miraron fijamente, como cada uno explorando la mente del otro.

_  
"Estás aquí... conmigo..."_

Ella lo miró y le dijo - Si, sucede algo... lo que pasa es que...

¡¡¡¡TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!!!!

Luego de decir eso, su amiga lo tumbó con un abrazo muy fuerte.

Harry la abrazó también, y comenzaron a reír juntos, fuertemente. 

Estuvieron así unos segundos, y cuando por fin se soltaron, Harry volvió a tener una expresión seria y le dijo - "Hermione, si quisieras podrías ser actriz, te lo digo en serio... Te sale muy bien..." - Y le volvió a dar un ataque de risa.

_  
"Es raro"_

Cuando pararon de reír, Harry se sentó sobre la cama y preguntó - "Pero, ¿cómo entraste a mi casa?... quiero decir... ¿cómo es que pasaste?"

Hermione suspiró mientras se sentaba a su lado - "Ay, Harry... Jane es mi madre... ¿Es que no sabes como me llamo yo de segundo nombre?"

Harry exprimió su cerebro para tratar de recordar... ¿cómo se le iba a olvidar el segundo nombre de Hermione?

Hermione lo miraba expectante. Harry no sabía donde meterse... hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que podría ser el mismo que su madre.

"Eh... "- Harry bajó la cabeza, pero siguió mirando a Hermione de reojo - "¿Jane, verdad?"

Hermione sonrió.

En sus ojos marrones y en su sonrisa se reflejaba el brillo del sol de verano.

"Sí, por supuesto..." - Hermione se acercó más a él. Harry la miró a la cara. - "Harry..."

Ella lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

Estaba haciendo un gesto raro con los labios, como si contrajese una mejilla.

_  
"Muy raro". _

Harry no supo si era una sonrisa o una mueca.

Hacía calor.

Ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama de Harry, apoyados sobre una de sus manos.

Harry sintió un impulso que le ordenaba acercase a ella y tomarle la mano.

_  
"Hazlo"_

Levantó la mano, comenzó a acercarse...

_"Hermione..."_

Hermione lo miró. Había dejado de hacer esa sonrisa.

_  
"Harry..."_

Harry no sabía lo que él pretendía hacer con eso. Se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Y no dejaban de mirarse.

Pero, de repente, alguien golpeó la puerta. Hermione desvió la mirada.

_  
"¿Pero quien...? ¿Pero que...?"_

Harry bufó y a continuación, estiró el brazo para abrirla, y entró Jane.

"Chicos, nos vamos" - dijo, y a continuación desvió la mirada hacia el cuarto, que seguía   
desordenado. Dio un pequeño resoplido y salió de la habitación.

Hermione rió mientras se miraba las rodillas. Harry pudo notar un pequeño brillo en sus mejillas.

"Ah..." - suspiró - "mi madre es una fanática de la limpieza, Harry. No te preocupes, si quieres puedo dejar la cama tendida..." - y sacó del bolsillo la varita y apuntó hacia la cama desecha, pero Harry la detuvo.

"No, déjala así, prefiero que ellos lo hagan por lo menos una vez... desde que vivo aquí, ni un solo día me he librado del trabajo de hacer la cama..."

"Bueno, como quieras" - aceptó Hermione con una sonrisa - "¿Te llevo el baúl hacia abajo?"

"No, no... mejor lleva a Hedwig" - y le pasó la jaula de la lechuza a su amiga. Harry se quedó pensativo.

_  
"Estás diferente. ¿qué es lo que tienes?"_

Su amiga lo llamó para bajar.

_  
"Creo que ni tú lo sabes"_

Harry dirigió una mirada a Hermione, que ya bajaba las escaleras con Hedwig en su mano, para luego fijarse por última vez en su cuarto casi vacío.

"Bueno, hasta el próximo verano" - pensó. Apuntó la varita al baúl y musitó : -"_Baúl locomotor!_"

Fin del Capítulo 5  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas del autor: 

Perdón.

Eso es todo. 

No me maten. 

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? El siempre útil review.

Los quiere,

Agustín

PD: Aquí el título del capítulo 6: **El retorno a casa**

Fragmento pronto... promesa...


	6. El Retorno a Casa

Hola! Y sí. Ya era para matarme, lo sé. Pero más vale tarde que nunca, y antes que nada, el capítulo 7 va muy bien, me está encantando escribirlo, así que tranquilos / as que esto sigue.

Y Ahora vienen las explicaciones de mi tardanza. Y no son excusas, son explicaciones.

Bien, digamos que estoy feliz porque finalmente nos enteramos que J. K. Rowling terminó el HBP, y que será lanzado en Julio... lo que me llevó a una triste realidad. Tengo que acabar con el fic antes de Julio. Lamentablemente, el plan del fic era de alrededor de 35 capítulos, así que de ninguna manera podría llegar. Yo había calculado, ya que los capítulos de Hogwarts son más fáciles de escribir, tenerlo listo en Enero 2006, pero, bueno, si están dispuestos a seguir leyendo, muchas gracias, y seguiré escribiendo. ¿Saben? Amo escribir. Y sobretodo, que las historias sean apreciadas, que sean leídas y comentadas. Porque yo sé, que más allá de que juren y rejuren que cuando salga el de Rowling van a seguir leyendo este... yo sé que a la larga, queramos o no, quedará en el olvido. Y yo sé que a mí mismo me pasará que dejaré de escribir un tiempo, por todo el movimiento del HBP. Y me apena decirlo.

Seguiré y planeo terminarlo, pero sólo si sé que van a estar aquí a mi lado. :blush:

Eso me deprimió un poco, me quitaron las ganas de escribir, así que dejé el Fic por la mitad en 20/12, y recién lo retomé en 1/1... corriendo para llegar a 6/1, la fecha en la que había prometido para la publicación del tan esperado capítulo 6. Esos 13 días que estuve sin escribir, fueron casi la falta que tuve, ya que desde el 1/1 hasta el 15/1 hay, efectivamente, 14 días, uno más de lo que yo suponía.

Espero que sepan entender el retraso, y sino, bueno, también...

Que lo disfruten, y bueno, perdón una vez más.

Agustín --

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Para los que supieron esperar..._

_Y para Matías, que, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que el que manda soy yo..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Harry Potter y El Príncipe de la Sangre Mezclada**_

_**Capítulo 6: El retorno a casa**_

Harry siguió a Hermione hacia la planta baja.

Cuando llegó abajo, sacó al baúl hacia fuera de la casa, donde estaba parada Jane.

Hermione lo esperaba junto a la puerta. Harry notó que Dudley la miraba anonadado.

No supo por qué, pero eso hizo que se enojase.

Harry miró a los Dursley.

Ellos estaban como siempre, exceptuando el hecho de la que tomaba el vaso de whisky era Tía Petunia en vez de Tío Vernon.

"Adiós" – les dijo.

Tío Vernon, como de costumbre, no dijo nada. Dudley tampoco se molestó.

En cambio, Tía Petunia se le acercó e hizo algo inexplicable.

Lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó.

Harry no supo como reaccionar. Se quedó allí, parado, mientras recibía eso de su Tía. Era raro. No lo podía entender.

Había cosas que para Harry no se relacionaban. Como el amor y los Dursley.

Pero el hecho de que Tía Petunia hiciese eso, rompió la tensión, destruyó un poco más los restos de la muralla que dividía esos dos mundos tan distanciados.

Ese mundo que amaba y ese que detestaba.

Que ahora eran uno solo.

"Y justo al final se unen" 

Cuando Tía Petunia lo soltó, sintió que se liberaba... comenzó a olvidar...

Olvidó que se iba, olvidó que estaba con Hermione...

Olvidó que deseaba largarse, olvidó la soledad que lo acometía hacía meses, olvidó los 15 años de odio, olvidó como lo maltrataron, olvidó la magia, olvidó la profecía, olvidó a Voldemort, olvidó a Ron, olvidó a Hermione, olvidó que sus padres estaban muertos, olvidó que era _el niño que vivió_...

Olvidó todo.

Tía Petunia retrocedió, y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo: "Cuídate mucho. De verdad"

Y Harry asintió. No supo decirle a Tía Petunia todo lo que sentía, pero supo que ella entendería.

Porque era la hermana de su madre. Solo por ello.

Así que Harry se despidió de sus tíos con un gesto de la mano, dio media vuelta, miró a Hermione, quién estaba entre alegre y triste, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y comenzó a salir.

Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando se sonrió a sí mismo, volteó y miró por ultima vez a Tía Petunia. No a los Dursley. A su tía.

Tía Petunia lo miró a los ojos (que seguían con lágrimas) y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Harry le devolvió el saludo y le dijo una sola cosa. Lo único que pudo decir para expresar todo lo que sentía.

La única palabra que abarcaba a todos sus sentimientos.

"Gracias" 

Tía Petunia no dijo nada, pero Harry no esperó una respuesta. Cerró la puerta.

Hermione lo miró. Parecía que no sabía como hablar. Harry entendió.

Se estaba por dar vuelta para tomar el baúl cuando Hermione lo abrazó con ambos brazos.

"Estoy contigo" 

Harry sintió como Hermione le daba todo con ese abrazo. Todo lo que alguna vez deseó tener y nunca pudo.

"A tu lado" 

Compañía. Amistad incondicional.

"_Siempre"_

Amor.

Hermione se soltó lentamente. Se miraron. Y comprendieron.

Juntos emprendieron la marcha hacia donde estaba Jane, quién aguardaba sentada en la butaca delantera de un lindo Ford Escort de color Azul Marino.

Hermione sonrió. "Ese es mi auto. Bueno, de mis padres... ya sabes, como trabajan juntos, el auto era ideal, así que lo compraron luego de muchos años de trabajo duro"

Harry nunca había estado en un auto como aquél. Había que admitir que era mucho más bello que el auto de los Dursley y mucho, mucho más moderno que el auto viejo de los Weasley, el Ford Anglia.

Jane se bajó del automóvil.

"Harry. Ayúdame a cargar el baúl dentro del coche"

Cuando Jane y Harry terminaron de meter el baúl, ella se dirigió a la butaca del lado derecho, la del conductor, y desde allí abrió la puerta de atrás.

Hermione, quien seguía cargando la jaula de Hedwig, esperó a que Harry subiese.

Pero Harry no subió.

"Pásame la jaula de Hedwig, Hermione"

Hermione se la pasó.

"A_lohomora!"_ – exclamó Harry apuntando hacia el candado.

Hedwig ululó de contenta, salió de su jaula, aleteó un poco y comenzó a emprender vuelo hacia el cielo azul.

Harry se acercó hasta la puerta, donde lo esperaba Hermione.

"Sube, Harry"

"Las damas primero..."

"Gracias..." – dijo Hermione sonriendo, y subió.

Harry la siguió.

"¿Adónde vamos, Señora Granger?" – preguntó Harry mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Jane se volteó para mirar a Harry. "Regla número 1, Nunca me llames 'Señora'. Tengo nombre. Así que dime Jane."

Harry miró a Hermione, desconcertado, y vio que ella se reía.

"Nunca cambies, mamá" – le dijo Hermione.

Jane sonrió irónicamente y puso en marcha el auto.

"_Son idénticas" _– Pensó Harry – _"en todos los sentidos"_

"Entonces... Jane, ¿a donde vamos?" – preguntó.

"A nuestra casa. Allí pasaremos la tarde y la noche, y mañana por la mañana irán juntos a la casa de... ¿cómo se llama el otro chico?"

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Porqué Jane conocía su nombre y no el de Ron?

"Ron, mamá, Ron Weasley..." – Hermione suspiró, indiferente a la mirada inquisitiva que Harry le lanzó.

"¿Ron? Ah, cierto... bueno ¿qué decía?... ah, mañana por la mañana saldremos para la casa de Ron... Eso significa que pasarás la noche con nosotros, ¿hay algún problema con eso?" – preguntó Jane mirando a Harry por el espejo retrovisor.

Harry sonrió.

"Ningún problema"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resultó que los Granger vivían en las afueras de Manchester.

El viaje fue largo, pero entretenido. Harry aprovechó para hablar con Hermione... pero Jane estaba allí con el oído parado, así que hubieron temas que no pudieron ser tocados en la charla.

Temas como Voldemort, la cicatriz, Sirius...

Varias veces, Harry y Hermione debieron interrumpir su charla ya que se iba a temas muy "confidenciales" para los Granger.

Harry supuso que Hermione no les había contado todo lo ocurrido.

Ella siempre parecía pensar en todo. No dejaba ningún detalle librado al azar, no dejaba las cosas de lado cuando eran importantes...

Harry notó que comenzaba, lentamente, a tomar conciencia de sus sentimientos por la niña... que ya no era una niña, por cierto...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Harry bajó sin que nadie lo ayudase su baúl, rechazando la ayuda de Jane y Hermione. Cuando Harry les dijo que no necesitaba que lo ayudasen, ambas hicieron el mismo gesto al mismo tiempo, se mordieron el labio inferior y pusieron sus manos sobre la cintura.

Harry no podía entender como se parecían tanto...

Eran iguales, pero distintas... Harry podía definir cual era la diferencia entre una y otra – descontando la edad – pero de una cosa estaba seguro, y era que Hermione era mucho más bella.

Aunque en forma de ser y carácter, y en la mayoría de los aspectos físicos, eran muy parecidas.

Cuando entraron, Jane dijo algo de que prepararía el almuerzo, y que mientras tanto esperasen en la sala.

Hermione guió a Harry hasta el armario que había al lado de la escalera que iba a su cuarto, donde él colocó su baúl.

Cuando terminaron, se sentaron uno frente al otro en la pequeña sala, en unos sillones muy mullidos.

Cuando Harry se sentó, sintió algo raro y con un maullido retrocedió: se había sentado encima de Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione.

"¡OH!" – saltó Harry – "Lo siento, Crookshanks..." – miró a Hermione, quien lo miraba con una expresión de mitad compresión, mitad enojo – "No... no lo había visto, Hermione... perdona..."

Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano.

"Ya, Harry, ni que fuese la muerte de nadie como para ir pidiendo disculpas así..." – y le sonrió.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. No supo muy bien porque sonreía... Quizá fuese porque finalmente se había podido largar de la casa de los Dursley... aunque recordó que en su momento había pensado que ella y Ron lo habían olvidado... Pobre Hermione, ya debía soportar sus reacciones como para soportar también que él dudase de ella.

"Lo siento" – dijo Harry inconscientemente.

Hermione comenzó a reír fuertemente – "Ay, Harry, ¿es que no oyes lo que digo? ¡Ya está!"

Harry, quien todavía no parecía haber tomado conciencia de lo que había dicho, parpadeó, pero no agregó nada más.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, mirándose.

"_Las cosas han cambiado"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rato después, Jane los llamó. El almuerzo estaba listo.

Hermione guió a Harry hacia el patio trasero de la casa. Él ya iba a preguntar por qué iban para afuera, cuando Hermione dijo – "Usualmente, en verano almorzamos en el patio trasero. Ya sabes, es más fresco que el interior de la casa..."

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y siguió a Hermione hacia la cocina, pasando por el pequeño comedor diario que había en el medio. En ese mismo momento, el teléfono sonó. Hermione ya estaba por atender, cuando Jane apareció detrás de una alacena, y con un "Atiendo", se apoderó del teléfono.

A todo esto, Hermione negaba con la cabeza, algo exasperada.

Llegaron afuera, y Hermione se detuvo, mirando un sector cercano a un frondoso árbol que había en el centro del patio.

"¿Sucede algo?" – preguntó Harry.

Hermione sonrió y se volteó para mirar a Harry – "No... es que solo recordaba... lo que sucedió el otro día..."

Por la cara de Hermione, Harry supuso mejor no preguntar el porque.

"¿Te ayudo con algo?" – preguntó Harry luego de unos segundos de silencio.

"No, esta bien... yo me encargo de todo..." – y sacó la varita. Hizo una floritura, un golpe seco, y apareció un mantel en el aire, que cayó prolijamente sobre el pasto.

"Cómo... ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" – le preguntó Harry.

"Pues, haciéndolo... ¿Es que acaso soy la única que practica magia durante el verano?" – respondió Hermione poniendo sus brazos en la cintura.

"Pues, no... pero de todos modos yo nunca he hecho invocaciones... ¿Dónde aprendiste?"

"En la escuela..." – respondió Hermione restándole importancia.

"¿En la escuela? ¿Cuándo?"

Hermione suspiró, exasperada – "Ay, Harry, ya deja de interrogarme acerca de que hago y que no hago en época de clases."

"De acuerdo... Yo sólo preguntaba..." – dijo Harry poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Hermione le sonrió – "Niño terco" – dijo ella, al tiempo que le revolvía el cabello – "Ya. Ahora, ayúdame con los platos y los cubiertos, ¿vale?"

Harry sonrió al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Allí encontró a Jane, quién estaba preparando unos sándwichs. Se sobresaltó con la súbita aparición de Harry.

"OH, Harry, tesoro. ¿Qué necesitas?" – preguntó Jane, pero al tiempo que Harry abría la boca para responder, ella dijo – "Ah, ya sé, ya sé..."

Y sacó un par de platos de una alacena. Se los tendió a Harry.

"Gracias"

"¿Necesitas algo más?" – preguntó amablemente Jane.

"Sí... unos cubiertos..."

Jane rió - "¿Cubiertos? ¡Pero van a comer sándwichs!"

Harry no había pensado eso – "OH... ¡Claro!" – y rió.

Jane sonrió – "Ahora ve, y dile a Hermione que venga."

"Pero... ¿falta algo más?" – preguntó Harry.

Jane puso los brazos en su cintura. – "Niño terco... ve, ya te dije que Hermione y yo nos encargaremos..."

Harry, confuso, salió de la cocina, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hermione.

Ella estaba sentada sobre el mantel, apoyada sobre ambos brazos, mirando al cielo.

Se le acercó sigilosamente, para que ella no lo escuchase.

Apoyó los platos sobre el pasto, y dio un paso más. La tenía tan cerca.

Un paso más...

_Crac._

"_Pero que demonios..."_

Hermione se volteó, y se encontró con un Harry que estaba parado en puntas de pie a tan solo 2 pasos de ella.

"¿Qué hacías, Harry?" – preguntó Hermione al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

"Eh..." – Harry no pudo mantener el contacto visual con Hermione, la vergüenza lo doblegó. – "quería... quería darte un susto, eso es."

Harry pensó que Hermione no se lo creería, pero sonrió, y, mirando los platos que estaban en el suelo, extendió la mano, pidiéndolos.

Aún sin mirarla, Harry se agachó, tomó los platos que estaban en el pasto, y se los extendió a Hermione, quien los colocó prolijamente sobre el mantel.

Harry se sentó a su lado. Hermione volvió a su posición anterior, recostada sobre el pasto. Sus ojos marrones brillaban un poco.

"Oye" – dijo Harry en un susurro.

"...¿sí?" – respondió Hermione sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

"¿Estás segura de que no ocurre nada malo?" – preguntó Harry. Hermione no acostumbraba a quedarse colgada mirando algo. Ese tipo de cosas sólo le ocurrían a Ron.

En ese momento, Jane gritó "Hermione" desde la ventana de la cocina, y con la mano la llamó.

"¡Ya voy!" – Hermione suspiró y mientras se paraba, musitó – "No me prestes atención, Harry..."

Mientras Hermione caminaba hacia la puerta, Harry dijo en un tono casi inaudible – "lo dices como si fuese fácil... no puedo evitar pensar en ti..."

Hermione se paró en seco...

"_Dios mío. ¡Me oyó!"_

... pero sacudió la cabeza, se acomodó el pelo, y siguió caminando hacia la puerta, donde Harry la vio desaparecer.

"OH. Algo anda mal. ¿Porqué dije eso? ¿Por qué?" – se dijo Harry, mientras simulaba golpearse la cabeza.

"Quizá porque es lo que sientes" - le dijo esa voz que siempre hablaba por Hermione. 

"OH, cállate ahora mismo. No quiero saber que opinas justo ahora..." – Harry suspiró. La verdad que no tenía en claro que era lo que le sucedía con Hermione.

¿O sí? ¿Realmente sabía lo que sentía?

Pero quizá, en ese momento, no le interesaba tanto saberlo, ya que se dio vuelta y Hermione ya volvía. Estaba haciendo una mueca con el rostro, como si ocurriese algo que le perturbaba.

Llegó junto a Harry, se sentó frente a él y lo miró, siempre con el mismo gesto.

"¿Ocurrió algo?" – preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz. Esta situación de no saber que ocurría lo impacientaba, y mucho.

"¿Eh?" – respondió Hermione saliendo de su transe – "No, nada importante."

Harry frunció el entrecejo – "¿Ah no? ¿Y porqué el gesto?"

"Ay, Harry, no me prestes aten..." – pero se quedó callada, y miró al suelo como intentando recordar algo.

Se pasó la mano por la sien, y dijo – "Bueno, llamó mi padre..."

Harry levantó la ceja, ¿Era eso tan grave?

"Y... era para avisar que vendría más temprano hoy a casa, y es sorprendente, ya que hoy es Viernes, el día que más trabaja" – completó.

Harry seguía sin entender – "¿pero y con eso qué?"

"Eso. Eso... es muy raro. Dijo que vendría a cenar, cuando usualmente él atiende hasta las 10 y media de la noche..."

"Pero yo no le veo lo raro a eso... ¿qué cosa especial ocurre hoy?" – preguntó Harry.

"Pues..." – Hermione se detuvo para suspirar largamente – "pues... digamos que esa cosa especial... eres tú."

Harry tragó saliva. No supo el porque de su repentino nerviosismo, pero le parecía que la "pequeña atención" del Señor Granger era por algo más que el hecho de que él, Harry, estuviese en su casa. Pero tenía el presentimiento inconsciente de que eso también tenía que ver con Hermione.

Harry la miró, ella estaba mirándolo.

Y entonces, cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto, ocurrió algo que nunca había ocurrido...

Hermione se sonrojó.

"¡Chicos! ¡Está el almuerzo!" – pregonó Jane, caminando hacia ellos, mientras cargaba un montón de cosas, entre las cuales había un par de vasos, una botella de jugo de frutas y una bandeja llena de sándwichs, además de llevar detrás de la oreja el teléfono inalámbrico.

Harry y Hermione se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron, pero Harry fue más rápido, y empujó con la punta de los dedos a Hermione, quién, luego de tambalearse un poco, cayó al suelo, sobre el mantel.

"¡Tonto!" – exclamó Hermione, que ya no estaba sonrojada – "¡Déjame ayudarte!"

"OH, ni lo sueñes..." – respondió Harry levantando una ceja. Caminó hacia Jane, y tomó la bandeja con los sándwichs con una mano, y con la otra, los 2 vasos.

"Vaya si eres tonto, y además, poco práctico" – musitó Hermione, se aclaró la voz, y, sacando la varita del bolsillo de su jean, exclamó – "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

A Harry se le escaparon las cosas de las manos, y Hermione tomó el control, apoyando lentamente los objetos sobre el mantel.

Cuando terminó, sonrió y miró a Harry – "Ya ves, eres poco práctico, Harry"

Harry negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que suspiraba, un tanto exasperado.

"Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?" – preguntó con una sonrisa.

"OH... no lo sé..." – respondió ella, haciendo como que pensaba – "Quizá sí, pero alguien tendrá que obligarme..."

Harry levantó la ceja – "Ah si... y supongo que dirás que ese soy yo, ¿o no?"

Hermione rió, pero no respondió a la pregunta de Harry.

Cuando terminó de reír, se volteó a acomodar las cosas que había dejado mal acomodadas con el hechizo, y súbitamente se volteó para arrojarle un sándwich a Harry, que le impactó en la frente.

"¡¿Pero que demonios te sucede hoy?!" – pregunto Harry, algo histérico.

Hermione se rió de su cara – "mmm... no lo sé... ¿tú qué crees?"

"Creo que hoy estás... distinta..."

"Quizá no sea solo hoy..."

Harry y Hermione se miraron en silencio. Pero, luego de unos instantes de silencio, no pudieron contener la risa.

"_Me equivoqué. Las cosas no cambiaron."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El resto del día se sucedió con una inesperada normalidad. Muchas risas, muchas charlas y muchas novedades.

Hermione le contó la historia completa de Crookshanks, que era medio-gato medio-kneazle, y como eso le ayudó a darse cuenta de que Sirius era un animago, y no un mago de verdad. Ese comentario fue una especie de bomba de melancolía que le dio a Harry una oportunidad que nunca se le había presentado...

Contarle a Hermione acerca de la profecía.

Pero decidió no hacerlo, ya habría un mejor momento, lo que menos quería ahora era que ella se preocupase por él. Ya habría tiempo para afrontar eso también.

Luego salió el tema de que Harry sería, posiblemente, capitán de Quidditch para Gryffindor... la verdad que la idea era muy entusiasmante, pero prefirió no hacerse ilusiones, ya que aún no le habían quitado la sanción de por vida... Hermione bufó cuando oyó eso, y Harry supuso que era porque había recordado a la arpía de la Profesora Umbridge...

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Harry fue la reacción de Hermione, quien en vez de ponerse a hablar mal de Umbridge, le tomó la mano.

Harry se quedó paralizado. "_¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué está _ella_ haciendo?"_

Hermione pareció leer su mente, a lo que dijo que había recordado como ella le imponía esos injustos e inhumanos castigos, como el de escribir esa frase con su sangre.

Harry sonrió. Ella siempre se preocupaba por él... por eso era su mejor amiga.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Que horribles personas!" – exclamó Jane mientras Harry le contaba todo lo que tenía que hacer con los Dursley – "¡Yo nunca haría a un niño cocinar! ¡Y mucho menos panceta! Mira si te hubieses salpicado con el aceite hirviendo, pobre niño..."

Estaban sentados en los mullidos sillones del living, y Harry, Hermione y Jane mantenían una interesante charla acerca de los Dursley.

"Si... pero, mamá... ¡tú no sabes de lo que le ocurrió cuando quiso leer su carta de Hogwarts! ¡Cuéntale, Harry!" – dijo una muy animada Hermione, que parecía encantada por la interacción que había entre su madre y Harry.

"¡OH, no me digas que ellos quisieron evitar que llegasen las cartas!" - exclamó Jane.

"Pues no sólo eso, sino que, al no poder evitarlo, ¡quisieron mudarse!" – dijo Hermione.

"Corrección" – Dijo Harry – "De hecho, si nos mudamos... a una cabaña en una roca en el medio del océano Atlántico... aunque era a unos 5 Kilómetros de la costa, para mí era una distancia enorme... igual que para Tío Vernon... pero eso no evitó que llegasen las cartas. Hagrid mismo la trajo en la noche de mi cumpleaños."

"Que impresionante" – dijo una voz detrás de ellos – "Francamente impresionante"

Harry volteó su cabeza, y encontró allí a la persona que le había producido todos esos dolores de cabeza durante toda la tarde.

Hermione saltó del sillón para abalanzarse sobre el hombre, quien, sometido al peso de la niña, se tambaleó, pero de todos modos logró abrazarla también, y con un beso en la mejilla la saludó.

Jane también se paró, y lo saludó con un beso en los labios. Harry sonrió y miró a Hermione, quien miraba feliz a la pareja.

Cuando Jane y el hombre se separaron, Hermione se acercó a él y le dijo – "Papá, este es Harry... Harry Potter"

El señor Granger dio un paso adelante, acortando la distancia entre él y Harry que se había parado para saludarlo. Lo miró y dijo – "Con que Potter, ¿eh? ¿Y quién es este? ¡Nunca me has contado de él, hija!"

Harry no pudo disimular su cara de sorpresa. ¿Acaso Hermione no le contaba nada a su padre sobre él?

Hermione parecía estar extremadamente nerviosa – "Pero... pero... ¡Papá! ¡Es él! ¡Es Harry! ¡Es... mi mejor amigo!"

Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que oía a Hermione decir eso.

El señor Granger miró a su hija – "Pues yo no sé de que me hablas" – y luego volteó la cabeza para mirar a Harry. Y fue en ese momento cuando él le guiño un ojo.

Hermione estaba en crisis nerviosa – "Pero... pero ¡Papá!..."

El señor Granger estiró su brazo para saludar a Harry, quien estrechó la mano que él le ofreció.

"Encantado de conocerte, Harry... quienquiera que seas" – dijo el Señor Granger, seriamente.

"Igualmente" – respondió Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo por aguantar la risa que lo acometía desde hacía segundos. Era muy tentadora la idea de mirar la cara de Hermione.

Cuando se soltaron las manos, el señor Granger se dirigió a Hermione, con cara de estar enfadado – "Luego me vas a tener que dar algunas explicaciones, jovencita"

"Pero, pero, pero... ¡¡Pero Papá!! ¡Que estás diciendo!" – Hermione miraba fijamente al suelo, y estaba bastante sonrojada. – "Si tu sabes todo sobre Harry..."

"¿Todo?" – El señor Granger hizo como que pensaba – "Pues no lo recuerdo... Oye, tú." – él se dirigió a Jane – "¿Quien eres?"

Harry no pudo aguantar más, y se largó a reír, al mismo tiempo que Jane. El Señor Granger ponía una cara de confundido que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la cara de confundido de Ron, mientras que Hermione pasaba su mirada de Harry a su padre, y de su padre a Jane, y de Jane a Harry.

"OH, ¡¡ustedes 3!!" – gritó Hermione – "¡Son unos... tontos!"

"¿Cómo me has llamado?" – preguntó el señor Granger, al tiempo que su rostro pasaba de confundido a enojado de nuevo – "¿tonto? Ya verás, niña, ahora te perderás de tu comida favorita, eso te pasa por hablar mal"

Entonces se volteó, y, simulando una risa diabólica, atravesó las puertas que iban hacia la cocina, seguido de cerca por Jane, quien también reía, pero de verdad.

Cuando ambos desaparecieron, Hermione hizo un ademán de lanzarles algo, al tiempo que sonreía. Aún tenía vestigios de haber estado algo nerviosa.

"Vaya tontos, lo único que querían era verme en ridículo..." – dijo Hermione mientras se lanzaba contra el sillón.

"Bueno" – respondió Harry – "pero eso es algo que no se ve todos los días. Hermione Granger en ridículo. Vaya cosas de la vida."

Hermione le sonrió – "pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo" – y lo empujó con la punta de los dedos sobre la frente.

"Eso espero" – respondió Harry – "pero... nunca creí estar vivo para contarlo..."

"Pues creo que aún lo estás" – dijo Hermione, al tiempo que le agarraba la muñeca – "Si, tienes pulso, así que estás vivo, y podrás contarles a todos que, por primera vez, Hermione Granger fue puesta en ridículo."

"Buena idea" – dijo Harry, y le sonrió.

Hermione lo soltó, y Harry que seguía parado, decidió sentarse al frente de ella. Cuando se sentó, la miró a los ojos, y en ese mismo instante, como si alguien hubiese estado observándolos, Jane se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y dijo – "Está la cena"

Harry miró a Hermione, quien rió y dijo – "Eso te pasa por querer verme en ridículo, tonto"

Se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, dejando a Harry pensando en lo que le había dicho al final.

Ya había llegado a la puerta, cuando se volteó, diciendo – "¿vas a venir a cenar?"

"¿Eh? Ah... sí, claro... Lo siento es que me quedé pensando..."

Hermione sonrió y desapareció detrás de la puerta. Harry se paró, y la siguió hacia el pequeño comedor que había en la cocina.

Hermione y el señor Granger ya estaban sentados a la mesa, mientras que Jane estaba detrás de ellos buscando bebidas en el refrigerador. Harry le ofreció ayuda, pero ella le dijo que no la ayudase, que se sentase a la mesa.

Harry se colocó a un lado de Hermione, quedando al frente del señor Granger y de Jane, quien en ese momento se sentaba a la mesa.

"Así que te quedarás a dormir, Harry." – dijo el señor Granger.

"Si... pero no importa donde, luego de 10 años durmiendo en un armario, cualquier lugar es mejor." - respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

"OH, ves, eso si que no lo sabía." – dijo él – "que malvados y retorcidos que son tus tíos"

Harry meditó la respuesta – "La verdad es que lo son"

Jane rió, y dijo – "Harry, dormirás en el cuarto de Hermione"

Harry tragó saliva. Hermione dejó caer el tenedor. El señor Granger miró a su esposa con una sonrisa.

"¿co... cómo?" – musitó Harry – "Pero... es que... Hermione..."

"No hay problema" – dijo ella sin dejar de mirar el plato – "Eso es lo de menos"

Pero, por su tono de voz, eso no era cierto.

"Perfecto, todo muy bien" – dijo el señor Granger.

Harry sonrió nervioso. El señor Granger se dio cuenta de eso.

"¿Qué? ¿Nunca has compartido cuarto con una chica, Harry?"

"Pues... No..."

Nadie dijo nada, pero Harry hubiese jurado que el señor Granger sonrió.

"¿Tienes novia, Harry? Hermione nunca nos contó nada de eso..." – completó Jane.

"No. No tengo..."

"¿Y eso porqué es?" – preguntó Jane.

"Pues... será porque... yo..."

"¡Pero, chico!" – saltó el señor Granger – "Eres el mago más famoso del mundo, ¿qué chica no querría estar contigo?"

Harry sintió el irresistible impulso de mirar a Hermione, pero como estaba a su lado, sería muy notorio hacerlo...

"Pues... pues... digamos que..." – Harry ya no sabía que decir. Se había metido sin querer en un campo minado, y estaba pisando cada una de las minas que había en el suelo.

"Papá, ya basta." – musitó Hermione.

Harry, Jane y el señor Granger la miraron fijamente, había llevado demasiado tiempo callada.

"Déjalo en paz de una vez."

"De acuerdo... Pero que sepas que yo tampoco tuve novia hasta los 17 años..." – agregó mirando a Jane, quién sonrió.

"Esta bien, gracias." – dijo Harry, y siguió comiendo en silencio.

Unos minutos después, Hermione se paró de la mesa, y sin mirar a sus padres musitó – "no tengo más hambre. Gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa." – y se marchó de la cocina.

Pero sin embargo, su plato seguía casi lleno.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry golpeó la puerta del cuarto de Hermione. Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que ella se había ido de la mesa.

"¿Quién es?"

"Yo"

La puerta se abrió. Harry encontró a Hermione sentada sobre su cama, mirando hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó Harry.

"Nada. Sólo que mis padres son muy buenos, pero no tienen límites. No pueden preguntarte ese tipo de cosas... no quiero que pienses que yo los mandé a preguntarte ni nada... ya que no es así..."

Harry se quedó en silencio, meditando acerca de lo que acababa de oír.

"Hermione, ni tu ni yo hemos tenido novio alguna vez"

"Sí, ¿y con eso?"

"Con eso, yo quiero decirte que es lo mismo."

"No... Harry, por favor, no mezcles las cosas... mi padre está obsesionado con la idea de que consiga novio o pareja o lo que sea... No me mal interpretes... Pero no es un tema muy agradable para mí..."

Harry se sentó a su lado. Le tomó la mano, y apoyando la mano de Hermione contra su pecho, dijo – "Lo que tenga que venir vendrá. Tranquila ahora. Ya encontrarás a la persona adecuada en algún lugar... No importa donde ni cuando. Solo importa pensar en encontrarla. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer ahora... Estar tranquila, con los pies sobre la tierra."

Los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lágrimas que luchaban por no salir.

Harry la abrazó – "Ya encontrarás a tu media naranja. Te lo prometo. Está ahí, en algún lado. Quizá no donde la estás buscando ahora... pero está."

"Gracias, Harry" – fue la única respuesta de Hermione.

"Ni me lo agradezcas, para eso están los amigos"

Hermione miró a Harry a los ojos. En los de ella brillaban las lágrimas reprimidas... en los de él, brillaba su rostro.

"Ahora descansa, mañana ya nos despejaremos, y tendremos la oportunidad de olvidar todo esto para pasarla lo mejor posible..."

"Buenas noches, Harry" – Dijo Hermione acostándose.

"Buenas noches, Hermione"

Harry se acostó en la cama del suelo.

No sabía con claridad como se sentía, pero de algo estaba absolutamente seguro, y era que este día que había pasado con su mejor amiga, quedaría en su memoria para siempre.

Sin soltarle la mano, Harry se volvió a levantar para ver por última vez en esa noche el rostro de Hermione.

Estaba prácticamente triste.

Se inclinó y le besó la frente.

"Buenas noches, amiga" 

Se volvió a recostar.

Aunque solo por unos segundos, no pudo aguantar la tentación de mirarla una vez más.

Ahora sonreía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viaje hacia Ottery Saint Catchpole fue bastante rápido. Fue un viaje silencioso, plagado de miradas cómplices y suspiros que decían más que mil palabras.

Luego de una colina, la ruta fue haciéndose más angosta, y luego de una curva muy pronunciada, Harry divisó La Madriguera.

Lentamente revivió todos esos momentos gloriosos que pasaron en la casa de Ron.

Todos placenteros, todos felices...

Finalmente, estacionaron junto al buzón oxidado, y vieron a un par de personas con el cabello rojizo saludar con la mano, al tiempo que se acercaban.

Bajó del auto, dio un par de pasos y se encontró bajo el cálido y tan necesario abrazo de la Señora Weasley.

Ese abrazo que él tanto sentía como de una madre, ese abrazo que daba todo pero que no daba nada...

Era tan solo un abrazo.

"Bienvenido a La Madriguera, Harry" – mustió la Señora Weasley, al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

Harry logró ver como unas cuantas cabezas rojas se acercaban, y con una sonrisa saludaban, hacían tan feliz a una persona...

"Bienvenido... a casa"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas del autor:

Bueno, péguenme si quieren.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, realmente disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo, pese a los contratiempos de ánimo que he tenido en los últimos días, logré terminarlo con un nivel bastante aceptable.

Ya sé, no logré superar al último capítulo en calidad, pero sí en longitud. La cosa es que tenía que publicarlo hoy, y por ello me quedé escribiendo hasta las 6:15 AM, pero me alegra decir que pasó la aprobación de mi Beta, es decir yo mismo, así que lo publico tal como está.

Sé que me he tardado demasiado en publicarlo, y eso por lo mismo que expliqué arriba de todo. ¡Cómo me gustaría poder escribir todo el día sin parar! Pero Matías no está de acuerdo con eso, parece. (Matías es mi inspiración, mi "muso") No, no puedo escribir más de media hora consecutiva, exceptuando Session, que, milagrosamente, está resultando ser algo más simple de relatar. Será que en algunas cosas me he sentido identificado con lo que escribí, pero de todos modos, e inconscientemente, dejé un poco de lado este Fic para seguir con el otro... quizá fui injusto con ustedes, los que siguen este fic tan animadamente como yo, pero espero que hayan disfrutado, estén disfrutando o que disfruten "Session 1" y "Session 2" tanto como a este.

Y sobre los otros fics, ¿les gustó "suspiros o Diario de Medianoche"? Por lo que dicen por ahí, vale la pena una leída... Lo mismo sobre "El Baile de Navidad"... y si ya los leyeron, bueno, obvien este comentario.

Los comentarios sobre este capítulo quedan aparte, los respondo con sus RR's (je, soy malo, y los obligo a dejarlos...)

Y bueno, ya me puse a desvariar, así que mejor, publico esto antes de que los nervios me maten.

Gracias por estar aquí como cada mes... y esperemos que antes de fin de mes esté el capítulo 7... que va muy bien. Espero poder cumplir con mi palabra. Por eso, sin mas que agregar, me despido.

Un beso enorme, y muy feliz año 2005,

Agustín ;)

PD: Ya que estamos, el título del capítulo 7: Emit Remmus.


End file.
